Spirit Dreams
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: When Angie gets under a lot of stress, she takes a trip to the tribal lands. Will the female magician get more than she expected? Please read and review.
1. Stressful Pressure

Spirit Dreams (Part 1)

Spirit Dreams 

By: Shirley Ann Burton   


  


**The Ever-Important Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are the sole copyright of Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs, John Whitefeather, Bobby Riggins, and Rhonda Whittington are my original characters. Khentura Fire Eagle, Michael and Victor Raven, Ananda Greenleaf, and Karen Swallowtail are the creations of Frances Marshall. I have received permission from her to use these characters. This story was inspired by a compact disc with the same title, as I have come to love the sounds of the Native American flute. Please enjoy this tale of self-discovery and hope. Oh, and there's a big surprise at the end of the story, too!**   


  


Part 1: Stressful Pressure   


  


On a rainy day in Electro City, one home was busy with work, work, and more work. The Magic Express was looking like a mess, and everyone living in it had to do something to keep it clean.   
Ace Cooper, the Magician, was hard at work dusting off the bookshelves on the second floor. He had to wear a dust mask to keep the dust bunnies from getting into his mouth and nose. "It's too bad magic can't get rid of this lousy dust, but I think the shelves desperately need a cleaning job."   
The experienced apprentice Cosmo was in the main computer room running a complete diagnostic check on Angel, the computer which properly maintained the electronic working order of the Magic Express. "Okay, Angel, let's do a scan of all your visual receptors to make sure they're still workin'."   
"Very well, Cosmo," the AI responded. "Commencing test run of all visual receptors . . . now."   
The standard colors of red, green, and blue ran across all the screens in the computer room.   
"Hold it," the apprentice interrupted. "Too much green on monitor number 22. Adjust properly, please."   
In a matter of seconds, Angel made the necessary adjustments. "Proper adjustments have been made."   
"Great, Angel."   
Meanwhile, with a mop and bucket in hand, Angela Jacobs, the recent addition to the Magician's "family," wanted to make sure the kitchen floor was completely clean, so she went over it again and again, water and all.   
"I've got to do this right," she said to herself. "There's no room for spots anywhere, so if need be I'll do this 10 times for the shiniest floor possible."   
She went over the floor with all her effort **_without_** using any of her magical powers. She understood having special powers would never put her above anyone in the home, and she felt better doing hard work with her two hands instead of resorting to the short cut of magic.   
Ace and Cosmo had completed their tasks in about an hour and decided to walk to the kitchen.   
Unfortunately, the second Cosmo stepped onto the kitchen floor, he slipped and fell on his side fairly hard. "Aw, man," he said angrily. "This floor's way too clean. I can't walk on this!"   
Angie finished her task and then noticed Cosmo on the floor. "Are you all right? What happened?"   
"Angie, you knew you had to mop the floor, but did you have to do it so well? There's no way I can get through this without fallin' on my butt!"   
"Cosmo, that's the way I've always done things. I want it done completely right and on the first try. Of course, it took me about 10 tries to get this floor perfectly clean."   
**_"10 times!?"_** the experienced apprentice shouted. "You mean you mopped the floor 10 times? It would have been fine on the first try. You don't have to overdo it."   
"And just what do you mean by **_overdoing_** it?" the young lady stated angrily. "I was just making sure the floor was clean."   
"Look, Angie, this is the Magic Express, not Westminster Abbey."   
Her face grew angrier with that comment. "If you think you can do better, Cosmo, I dare you to do it!"   
Ace was totally shocked at Angie's sudden rage and had to come between her and Cosmo. "All right, you two, hold it."   
Angie breathed hard as her face was still angry.   
"Cosmo, you wait in the living room. I'll talk to you in a few minutes, okay?"   
"Fine, but make sure the clean freak gets the point."   
"Watch it, Cosmo," Ace snapped at his experienced apprentice. "Just go sit in the living room."   
As Cosmo walked away, Ace looked at his kindred sister in shock. "Angie, what happened? I've never seen you get like this before on anyone besides Black Jack, Sonny Boy, and Faceless. I'm surprised you didn't retaliate with your powers."   
"That's something I'll never do, Ace," she said in a low tone with her face down. "If I did that, it would make me irresponsible, and this power is a responsibility, not something I can just do with as I please."   
He then put his hands on her shoulders. When she shrugged, he became worried. "Angie, what's wrong? You know we're here for you."   
"I know. It's just that…this is the way I was raised. If I want the job done, it has to be done right, not just done. Mom always told me if I couldn't do it right the first time, keep going until it is right."   
"I understand. Since you lived in a regular home with parents, you were raised to be a responsible person. Somehow I think Cosmo may have forgotten about the fact you were never a criminal like we were before."   
Angie's anger was soon replaced with sadness and regret. "What have I done? Why would I get angry at my own friend?"   
"It's okay," he said calmly as he held her in a warm hug. "Sometimes someone will say the wrong words, and it can easily trigger someone's anger. Now, you go wait in your room while I speak to Cosmo, okay?"   
"Thanks, Ace." She then walked to her room as he took off for the living room.   
There, Cosmo was still steaming. "Well, did ya get through to her?" he asked.   
After a sigh the Magician answered, "Yes, but you didn't have the right to make fun of her cleaning habits."   
"Ace, she didn't have to do it that well."   
"Maybe so, but remember, Angie had a home with parents and no criminal life. We had it completely opposite. She was raised understanding she had to work her way for everything. Also, she believes in getting the job done right, and if that requires doing it more than once, so be it. You know she will **_not_** use her powers to cook, clean, shop for groceries, or the like. Angie is a believer of hard work and dedication, and she's about five years older than you are."   
Cosmo suddenly realized what he did. "Aw, man," he groaned as he put his fingers through his red hair. "I totally forgot. Angie lived a normal life, and we didn't. How could I've been so stupid?"   
"This wasn't a case of stupidity, Cosmo. It's just that you have to be careful about what you say sometimes. The old saying goes, 'Actions speak louder than words.' That may be true, but words can hurt someone if directed the wrong way."   
"I'd better apologize to her quick." The experienced apprentice quickly went to her room.   
He could easily hear her crying. "I feel so dumb," he mumbled angrily. He then knocked on the door. "Angie, it's Cosmo. Can I come in, please?"   
In the room, Angie looked at the door. "Of course you can. Come in."   
As soon as the door opened, Cosmo came up to her and embraced her in a loving hug. "Angie, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about how you were raised. You lived in a normal home, and we didn't. I shouldn't have said those bad things, like calling you a 'clean freak.'"   
"I'm to blame, too, Cosmo. I shouldn't have snapped at you so angrily the way I did. I'll understand if you want me to go and—"   
"Whoa, hold it!" he exclaimed when he quickly released the hug and stared at her. "Angie, we had an argument. That's normal among friends. I mean, didn't you and Ashley have disagreements when you were growing up?"   
"Yeah, but when we didn't agree about something, we would sit down and talk about the problem calmly, not get into a shouting match. I'm sorry, Cosmo, but lately, it seems I've been under a lot of stress or something. It's affecting a lot of what I do, including my cooking."   
"Aw, you don't mean that."   
"Cosmo, didn't you notice how I **_burned_** the pork chops on Monday night? I did those too well done. And then the green peas weren't even done Tuesday for lunch, either. The magical practices haven't gone too well for the last few weeks, either. I mean, I know my powers are reverting back to normal after the planetary alignment, but lately, I'm being bothered by something, but it's not guilt. I just can't put my finger on it right now."   
"Hey, ya know we're here for ya."   
"Cosmo's right," said Ace, entering the room. "Even the best of friends can have disagreements. You should have seen one we got into once."   
"Yeah. I walked into the computer room wondering what Ace was doing, and all he said was, 'I'm checking out a criminal file, but it's nothing that concerns you,' or somewhere in that department."   
Ace nodded and added, "Right. Then we had a little fallout of our own and Cosmo took off to cool off. Of course, I didn't realize Cosmo would end up taking off with another criminal for a while."   
Angie noticed her kindred brother's face going down in shame. "Ace, don't do this to yourself. Remember, what happened in the past needs to stay where it belongs, in the past. Don't worry about what happened then; you can't change that. I understand, believe me."   
"Thanks, Angie. When you had all that guilt inside you for so long, it severely affected your powers during the planetary alignment. In a way, I learned to let go of my own guilt because of you. The alignment really has changed all of us, and much of that is for the better now."   
"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "We understand each other and ourselves a lot better now."   
The female magician smiled. "I carried so much pain in my heart and just couldn't let go of those feelings of self-hatred. It's so hard to believe my guilt caused my powers to spiral out of control. At least now I understand my inner being, and I know there are things I can't control."   
Ace then noticed the clock in the corner of her room. "All the cleaning's left me really tired. I'm gonna call it a night."   
"Sure thing," Angie said happily. "I'm tired out, too."   
Cosmo nodded in concurrence. "A good night's sleep oughtta help. 'Night."   
Ace and Cosmo left Angie's room and prepared for bed themselves.   
In his room, Ace could not help worry about his kindred sister. "Angie has been under a lot of stress lately, but I sense no guilt within her soul. What could be bothering her?"   
_** :**Is something the matter, Magician?**: **_sounded a female voice in Ace's mind, a voice which he knew very well.   
He closed his eyes and reached out to the one who called him. Soon he could see a silver falcon perched along the top of the House Sanctuary. _Marshall, hello. I guess you can tell something isn't quite right here._   
__ **:**Yes, I can. Did something happen to Angie tonight? I felt something bad from her.**:**   
__ Angie's been under pressure lately, and tonight, it finally exploded. She became angry with Cosmo about the kitchen floor being mopped too well.   
__ **:Are you serious!?:** the shifter asked in shock. **:**Angie actually went off on weasel-boy?**:**   
__ I'm afraid so. She didn't mean to do it, but Cosmo did say some things to her which caused her to become very upset.   
__ **:**Like calling her a "clean freak"?**:**   
__ Ah, you know about that part. Cosmo neglected to remember the manner to which Angie had been raised: the principle of hard work over using a magical shortcut. Angie became very angry with him because he teased her about that principle. Thankfully, they both apologized to each other for what happened. Angie thought we would make her leave, though. Apparently she's never gotten into a shouting match with a friend.   
__ **:**Did you tell her about arguments among friends being okay?**:**   
__ Yes, I did. I think she understands that, but she's still upset for being so infuriated with a close friend. I don't know what to do right now to help her.   
__ **:**I wish I could help, Ace, but I'm not that good when it comes to giving advice. Maybe Khenta could help out, but you'll have to catch her before she leaves for the tribal lands next weekend. It's about time for her annual trip.**:**   
Ace suddenly realized his shifter friend may have given him the answer to the problem. _Marshall, you're a genius! A trip to the tribal lands is **exactly** what Angie needs to figure out why she's been so stressed. Knowing her love of learning, she'd jump at this kind of opportunity. Is there any way you can get in touch with Khenta and ask her if Angie can come along for a few days?_   
__ **:**I can't make any promises, but I'll certainly let her know what's going on. In fact, don't be surprised if she already knows, considering how close she is to Angie.**:**   
__ Thanks, Marshall. I know this will be a big help for her, if this plan comes through.   
__ **:**Don't worry, Ace. I'll talk to her as soon as possible. I better let you get some sleep. Sleep well, Magician.**:**   
__ I will. Pleasant dreams to you, Marshall.   
Ace then went into his bed and fell asleep quickly, his mind staying in contact with Angie to make sure she was all right. 

Later during the night, Angie found herself unable to sleep. She did not have any bad dreams since letting go of the guilty feelings she held in her heart more than a month earlier, but she still felt bad about being angry with Cosmo. "I still can't believe what I did to him," she said to herself sadly.   
Just then, the top drawer of the dresser opened all by itself! Suddenly, what looked like a piece of wood began to float up and towards the young magician.   
Angie was surprised to see the object, especially when she recognized some certain markings. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "I never thought I would see this again."   
The item then floated into her hands as her telemetric powers came to life once more, but not in a bad "flare," like she would have in certain situations. "All the memories," she said softly. "The special memories it holds. I feel it coming to me once more."   
She soon held the item close to her mouth and began to blow into the object, which soon let out a harmonious sound all around her. She played the musical instrument like she had done so for a lifetime.   
In his room, Ace could easily hear the beautiful music and quickly awakened. "It's too clear to be a mini-disc." He then closed his eyes and reached out to his kindred sister in magic. "It's Angie. I didn't know she could play the Native American flute so well. I can also feel the music, every note, touch her heart. There is something special about that flute."   
He then walked to her room and listened to the music as the door opened. He listened intently to the music as he remembered hearing Marshall and fellow shifter Matt Anders do the same thing with their trumpets nearly two years earlier when he found Marshall on the East Coast. It was there when Angie had her first encounter with the group of people known as shifters.   
Angie had a hard time believing in the existence of shifters at first, but she soon came to understand who they were and what they were able to do. She felt close to Marshall but much closer to Khentura Fire Eagle, the Phoenix. Khenta had been there to help Angie, her aunt Rita Wisland, and their friend Lieutenant Daria Weinke when Rita's abusive boyfriend tried to harm all of them in Des Moines. Khenta could understand Angie's real feelings at times, even when Angie did not want to believe them.   
At the moment, though, Angie played for another minute before finally completing the piece.   
Ace applauded her performance. "You play so beautifully. Why didn't you tell us you could play the Native American flute?"   
Facing her friend, the female magician answered, "Nobody asked."   
The Magician laughed heartily at the comment. "It's obvious there's more to that flute. Tell me, how did you come across it?"   
"Well, the story of this flute started one day in junior high school." 

_ It was a rainy day in 8th Grade American History class at Sutherland Junior High School in Mason City._   
_ The class had someone come in to explain Native American culture, particularly in the Midwest, where she lived._   
_ They were introduced to someone named John Whitefeather, a tribal elder on a reservation about 70 miles west of Mason City._   
_ Whereas most of the class found him to be extremely boring, Angie herself found his culture to be enthralling. She absorbed every word he said, just another part of her incredible love of learning._   
_ Mrs. Jackson the teacher noticed everyone else not paying much attention but then saw Angie. _She's taking in everything. Angie seems to be very interested in the Native American heritage. Ah, if only the rest of the class had her enthusiasm.   
__ With about 15 minutes left in the class period, Mr. Whitefeather took out a uniquely styled flute and started playing it.   
_ As most students became annoyed by the sound, Angie closed her eyes and began listening intently to the music. Breathing deeply, she was able to tune out the noise of the other students. _I don't know how,_ she thought, _but I can feel every note…touching my heart, my soul. I feel so warm and comforted by the music.   
__ Mrs. Jackson also viewed the young lady's behavior. "She's not sleeping; she's taking in the music like a sponge. I wonder if I can try something with her tomorrow." The teacher started to get an interesting idea.   
__ The next day, after class had ended, Mrs. Jackson stopped Angie before she left.   
__ "Oh, um, I hope you didn't think I was falling asleep yesterday."   
__ "Angie, you're a gifted student. I already knew you didn't fall asleep when Mr. Whitefeather played his flute. You were listening so closely to the music you were able to tune everything else out."   
__ "I can still hear the music, too. I know, it's crazy."   
__ "Are you kidding? I could tell you were feeling the music, so I've come up with an idea. Native American History Week is two weeks away. How would you like to learn to play the flute as an extra credit project?"   
__ Angie was pleasantly surprised. "You'd…let me try to learn how to play it? I don't have a flute, though."   
__ "That is quite understandable," said a gentleman who entered the room. "I will let you borrow this one."   
__ "Mr. Whitefeather?"   
__ "Yes, young lady. I am going to teach you how to play this flute, as we are going to perform together in front of the school on the last day of Native American History Week."   
__ She suddenly became more nervous. "I don't understand, though. Why are you choosing me?"   
__ He came up to her and held her shoulders. "As your teacher has stated, you are a truly gifted student. You have not only an open mind but also an open heart. Very few people in this society have both, no offense to you, Mrs. Jackson."   
__ "Of course not," the teacher stated. "A lot of people don't understand or even care about other cultures. Angie, will you take this project?"   
__ "Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Whitefeather, I consider this an honor. I would love to learn how to play the flute."   
__ "Good," the gentleman said with a smile. "We'll begin practice after school at your house, if that will be all right with your parents."   
__ "I already contacted her parents, and they said you're more than welcome at their house. They also wanted to invite you to dinner."   
__ "Very well, Mrs. Jackson. Angie, I look forward to meeting your parents and teaching you the ways of the Native American flute." He then left the room.   
__ Looking at her watch, Angie realized she was behind schedule. "Oh, dear. I'd better go before I'm late for my next class."   
__ "I'll write a pass. Don't worry." The teacher gave her the pass and let her go.   
__ That afternoon, as they started practice, Mr. Whitefeather gave her the flute he had shown her earlier, a flute which had been a part of his family for at least four generations.   
__ Angie promised to take good care of the flute because it was a delicate piece of someone's heritage, not a marching band flute.   
__ From the first day she started practicing, she quickly caught on to the sound of the music. She had no trouble blowing through the flute and regularly maintained it so she could be ready to perform in front of the school.   
__ Two weeks later, on the final day of practice, Angie performed solo as Mr. Whitefeather watched in amazement.   
__ After she had finished, he smiled at the eager student. "You've done it, Angie. You'll be ready to perform with me in front of the whole school tomorrow."   
__ "Thank you, Mr. Whitefeather. I've had a lot of fun learning how to play, but I feel like I'm living what you do every day on your reservation. I can't wait for tomorrow."   
__ The next day, the students were expecting an assembly but really had no idea what was about to happen.   
__ "Someone in this class will perform in front of the whole school," said Mrs. Jackson.   
__ Most of the class was very surprised, especially Bobby Riggins, the bully. "Only a loser would perform in front of the school for such a boring thing."   
__ Angie acted completely innocent. "Wow. Whoever gets to perform must know what he or she is doing and has probably put in a lot of practice time for this. Of course, I don't know who's doing it, either."   
__ When it was time for the assembly, all the students and faculty gathered in the auditorium.   
__ However, Mrs. Jackson's students noticed one person missing.   
__ "Hey," said fellow student Rhonda Whittington, "where's Angie? I thought she was sitting with us." She then suddenly noticed two extra visitors near the front row. "Say, aren't Angie's parents sitting over there? What gives?"   
__ Then, as the lights dimmed and the spotlight went up on the stage, Mrs. Jackson herself came up to the microphone. "Fellow students and faculty, it gives me great pleasure to present this special musical performance as the finale to Native American History Week. To perform on the flute today are Mr. John Whitefeather and Sutherland Junior High's very own Miss Angela Jacobs."   
__ Rhonda gasped in complete shock. "No way! Angie's going to play the flute with Mr. Whitefeather? This oughtta be good."   
__ As she and Mr. Whitefeather played the flutes, the harmony reverberated throughout the auditorium, and many people were surprised at just how beautiful the music really sounded.   
__ Bobby, on the other hand, was not only annoyed but also very furious. "That loser! Why does she get to do all this stuff for? I'm gonna find a way to put her in her place."   
__ The two performed seven pieces for about an hour, and like before, Angie felt every note in her heart.   
__ At the end of their show, almost everyone gave them a standing ovation.   
_ However, Bobby saw this as a chance to get even with Angie. _If I break that flute, she'll never be able to play it again.   
__ As school let out for the weekend, Angie walked by Mrs. Jackson's classroom.   
__ The teacher noted how well she had done. "Angie, I'm so proud of you. You can bet you're going to get that A+ for sure."   
__ "Thank you," the student responded delightfully. "I loved practicing and playing the flute."   
__ Suddenly, Bobby came up behind her and took the flute from her backpack. "He he he! Let's see you play this when it's **broken**!" He then snapped the flute in half on his knee, dropped it on the floor and took off running as fast as he could.   
__ Mrs. Jackson yelled, "Someone stop that student!"   
__ Another teacher heard her shout and caught Bobby. Holding him was a struggle because he tried to fight his way free.   
__ In all the madness, Angie knelt down to where the flute was and felt heartbroken.   
__ Just then, Mr. Whitefeather came up and noticed what had happened. "Mrs. Jackson, the flute. How—"   
__ "I'm afraid Bobby has something to do with this. Can you keep Angie comforted while I have a stern talk with Mr. Riggins?"   
__ "Of course."   
__ As Bobby was carried into the classroom, Angie noticed her friend. "Oh, no. Mr. Whitefeather, I'm so sorry. I was about to give you the flute back when Bobby…it's all my fault."   
__ He held her in a tight hug. "No, Angie, this is not your fault. Some people don't understand about other cultures, and a few even make fun of cultures different from their own. You are not to blame for the flute being broken. I'm not angry with you, but you shouldn't be angry with yourself. You did a great job in taking care of the flute, but I guess Bobby became embittered and jealous of you and your love of learning."   
__ In the room, Mrs. Jackson easily vented her anger at the troublesome student. "Bobby, what in the world were you thinking, taking that flute and breaking it?"   
__ "Aw, come on," he said smirking. "That flute isn't worth anything."   
__ After she turned away to sigh, she quickly faced him and snapped, "That's your biggest problem! You think everything has to have a dollar value. That flute was in Mr. Whitefeather's family for generations, and you have the absolute nerve to take it and then break it. That flute **cannot** be replaced! You are going to receive three days of in-school suspension for destruction of personal property, and you are going to apologize to Mr. Whitefeather, who's standing outside the door right now trying to comfort Angie. If you don't, you'll receive another day. It's your choice, Bobby."   
__ After the bully came out the door and said he was sorry for doing what he did, the elderly gentleman allowed Angie to keep the flute. 

"When I came home from school, Mom and Dad said they were notified by Mrs. Jackson about what had happened. They understood how special the flute really was to me, since I was able to learn a whole other culture."   
"I see," said Ace, listening intently. "But if that's the same flute, how did it come back together again?"   
"Well, that night, I felt very sad because of the situation with the flute. In my sleep I kept whispering and wishing for a way to fix the flute. I can't explain how, but I think the Magic Force at the time knew of the pain in my heart. When I awakened the next morning, the flute had been completely repaired! I thought it was Mom and Dad trying to help, but all the markings matched up. I knew it was the exact same flute, not a substituted one."   
"How interesting. Apparently the Magic Force itself sensed your sadness and wanted to put the flute back together."   
"That's probably what happened," Angie said, feeling convinced. "I gave the fixed flute back to Mr. Whitefeather the next day. When I told him the about the flute being restored, all he said was, 'There are spirits who are able to tell when someone is feeling sad. Whatever spirit was with you last night truly wanted to help you mend the flute.' I'm guessing that spirit was really the Magic Force inside me. Of course, I didn't know what it was back then."   
"Okay, so you gave the flute back to Mr. Whitefeather. How did you get it back again?"   
"It was a couple of years later, when I was in 10th grade. He and I kept pretty good contact for a while. I even got to spend a whole summer on the reservation, which was a wonderful learning experience. Then, one day, when I came home from school, I received a package in the mail. In the package were the exact same flute and a letter from his granddaughter Keely."   
"What did the letter say?"   
Angie put her face down and sadly answered, "It said his spirit had moved on into the other world."   
"Meaning…he passed away."   
"Exactly. Keely also wanted me to know the flute was meant for me because of how appreciative I had been about their culture and heritage. As a result, the flute became mine. I still remember what I did that night, too…" 

_ She had so much trouble sleeping that night because she did lose a special friend in Mr. Whitefeather._   
_ However, something in her heart told her to go to the drawer and get the flute given to her after his death._   
_ Coming to the drawer, though, it mysteriously opened by itself! Then, the flute started floating in the air and soon landed softly in her hands._   
_ "Hmm, must be whatever I have inside me," she concluded in a whisper._   
_ The second she put the mouthpiece close to her, she could feel the music coming to her and immediately started playing._   
_ In their room, her parents heard the beautiful music playing._   
_ "Robert, do you hear—"_   
_ "Yes, I do, honey. It's Angie's way of grieving the loss of a friend. Let's go to her room and listen to the rest of the music."_   
_ They walked over to their daughter's room and listened to the music as tears fell from her eyes._   
_ When she finished after about three minutes, Nancy calmly said, "That was beautiful, Angie."_   
_ She gasped in surprise. "Mom, Dad." After drying her eyes quickly she added, "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."_   
_ Robert came up and gave her a hug. "Are you kidding? I'm glad you were playing the music. You've found your own way to deal with the loss of your friend. That music moved you from the moment you first heard it two years ago. Mr. Whitefeather may be physically gone, but he lives on in your heart."_

Holding the flute close to her heart, Angie started to cry again. "I'll never forget Mr. Whitefeather. He was a really good friend."   
Ace held her in a warm embrace. "It's okay. The music helped you express your grief, and it seems to be helping you now."   
**I agree with him, Angie,** said a new female voice in Angie's mind.   
_ Khenta, _she thought calmly._ It's good to hear from you again, especially after the help you gave my aunt and me back in Des Moines._   
**Marshall had a talk with Ace earlier and has told me about your being under a lot of stress and pressure, and your getting upset with Cosmo. She asked if you could come with me to the tribal lands next week when I start my annual trip. I believe a trip there will help you both physically and spiritually. Could you bring your flute as well? You surprised me with your beautiful playing, and I would love to see more surprised faces, including Michael Raven's.**   
__ You could hear it? I—never mind. I forgot.   
**That's okay, Angie, I understand. Anyway, let's meet in the Magic Express tomorrow morning and plan the trip. Is that all right?**   
__ Perfectly. How does 9 a.m. sound?   
**That will work. I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning.**   
__ Okay. Good night, Khenta.   
Ace sensed the conversation between them. "So, you do want to go to the tribal lands."   
"Yeah. Maybe the trip could be relaxing for me. Um, you don't mind, do you?"   
"Angie, of course not. You need a little vacation away from the Express and Electro City. Something like this will help you a lot."   
"Wait a minute. There's a show on Monday of that week. What about that?"   
"I'll have Angel make a hologram of you for the whole show. It'll be fine, I promise."   
"Thanks, Ace. Maybe a few days away would help, not to say I want to leave here permanently."   
"I know. Your home is here, but right now you need some kind of way to relax and take a little vacation." _ Besides, I'll be right here if you need me for anything._   
__ Thanks, kindred brother. I just hope I can figure out what's causing me to become so tense.   
"I know how you feel. Sometimes it's difficult to know why someone has stress and anxiety. Think you'll be okay now?"   
"Yeah. I think I can get back to sleep. Good night, Ace."   
"Good night, kindred sister." He then turned off the lights and left her room.   
Returning to his room, he soon heard Marshall's voice in his mind. _**:**So, Angie is under a lot of stress.**:**_   
__ Yes, I'm afraid she is. However, that trip she's going to take with Khenta next weekend should do her some good.   
__ **:**I hope so, Ace. Angie is lucky to have so many understanding friends around her.**:**   
__ Now wait a minute, Marshall. You have understanding friends, too. I know, I know. You're still trying to forgive yourself for what you almost did to me at the Magelight. I already forgave you.   
__ **:**Forgiving is not very simple, and forgetting is just as difficult.**:**   
__ I sure hope Khenta can be helpful to Angie. By the way, do you know if Michael is going to be out there?   
__ **:**As a matter of fact, he's already out there now with his older brother Victor. Why do you ask?**:**   
__ I'm a little concerned. Angie has never had to deal with Michael's practical-joke nature before.   
__ **:**Who wouldn't be concerned, since he is a prankster and a trickster. There are the times, though, when you can see just how good Michael is, like when he helped with my Healing.**:**   
__ With any luck, maybe he'll keep his pranks to a minimum.   
__ **:**Hopefully so, Magician. Well, I need to get some sleep myself. Good night.**:**   
__ Good night, Marshall, and thanks.   
Ace then went to bed and slept soundly for the remainder of the night. 

The next morning, Khenta showed up at the Express at exactly 9 a.m. and discussed the vacation plans with Angie.   
"Okay," Khenta started, "we'll leave next Saturday morning at 6:00. This way, we'll reach the tribal lands by 10. Will you need to stop for breakfast or anything?"   
"No, probably not. What I'll probably do is eat some toast and eggs for breakfast, and then pack some fruit to eat along the way. This way I shouldn't get too hungry on the way there. Any worries about gas for your car?"   
"No. I'll have the tank fully loaded just before we leave, so things should work out fine. Oh, and I need to warn you. Michael Raven's going to be out there."   
"Warn me about Michael? Why?"   
"He has a reputation as a practical joker, and he can play some really mean tricks at times. I just want to let you know that, since he does tend to act more like a child."   
"I think I understand, Khenta. So it's settled. I'll pack my things on Friday night. Then, you'll arrive at 5:45 Saturday morning to help me load my stuff into your car. I'll try not to take too much on the trip, but you did say bring the flute, so I will. Plan sound all right?"   
"Perfect. I'll see you next Saturday morning, then. I need to head over to the Council meeting today concerning matters with some newly discovered shifters."   
"Sure thing. See you later."   
Khenta then left the Express and took off in her car.   
Ace came into the living room. "So, the plans are practically set?"   
"That's right. However, there is one little worry I still have."   
"The show on Monday while you're away. I told you I'll have Angel set up a hologram."   
"What about Paparazzo? What about his tactics? I mean—"   
_Relax, kindred sister. It's going to be all right. We'll miss your cooking for a little while, but Cosmo and I can manage. If Paparazzo tries anything, we'll slow him down without giving away anything. I promise it'll be fine._   
"Okay, I'm sorry. I need to stop worrying over nothing. I can't wait for next Saturday for this. Um, how long am I going to be there?"   
"As long as you need to in order to help you cope with whatever is causing your stress. I'm not trying to drive you away or—"   
"I know that, Ace. I hope it won't be more than a week's time, but maybe one week can do a world of difference." 

Angie has now made her plans to take a much-needed vacation to the tribal lands to get to the source of her stress. With no idea what to expect, she is anxious to leave with Khenta. To find out what happens next, stay tuned for Part 2 of "Spirit Dreams," coming soon! 


	2. The Spiritual Journey Begins

Spirit Dreams (Part 2)

Spirit Dreams   
Part 2: The Spiritual Journey Begins

On the Friday night before Angie would embark on her journey to the tribal lands, she made sure she had packed comfortable clothing and the flute.   
Ace helped her in getting the suitcases packed for her spiritual vacation. "I should tell you," he started, "it can get very hot out there, and it's the monsoon season. Flash floods can happen at any time if there's a sudden rainstorm."   
"Hey, I lived in an area that once saw the worst flooding in the 20th Century and then had more problems in 2001 when too much snow and rain resulted in more severe flooding. Of course, I wasn't born yet when that all happened."   
"Your parents must have told you stories about the mighty Mississippi's flooding problems."   
"Yes, they did. We even went through a little bit of flooding ourselves when I was about 12. We had one day when eight inches of rain fell in about 16 hours, and the sewers couldn't take that much that quickly, so we had a bout of flood water, but most of the people in Mason City were prepared for it, building sandbags and homemade levies. I think only five houses ended up with water damage, and all of us were grateful there wasn't any other major damage."   
"That's something. It's usually in the times of disasters that people can come together to make a difference."   
Angie then put her head down.   
Ace easily sensed some anxiety within her. "What's wrong, Angie?"   
"I'm worried. What if the people out there don't like me? I mean, here I am, one of the city life, going to the lands of those who were here before we were. I'm worried some people will think I'm out to do something mean."   
The Magician came up to her and held her shoulders. "Angie, you shouldn't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. You don't know anyone from there besides Khenta and Michael. They could welcome you with open arms or maybe they won't. You won't know for sure until you get out there tomorrow. I think you'll be fine."   
Cosmo came into the room. "Yeah, Angie. I think you're gonna love it out there. Besides, I know how much you love getting back to nature. Just go for it."   
Angie smiled at her two big brothers. "Thanks, guys. Well, I'd better hit the sack now, since I do leave at six tomorrow morning with Khenta. You guys sure you'll be okay without me for a few days?"   
"Of course we'll be okay," Ace assured. "Mona said she'll cook us dinner for a couple of nights, and then we'll eat out on others. It'll be all right. Now, get some sleep. You need to be ready to go."   
"Yeah, good night, guys." She then got into her bed and quickly went to sleep.   
As the two gentlemen left her room, Ace still felt somewhat worried for his counterpart. "She's scared people will think she's being malicious because she's not of Native American blood. We both know Angie's normally not a mean-spirited person, but she fears they'll think that way about her."   
**I can understand that, Ace,** Khenta thought to him calmly. **However, I've already let Michael know, and he's told most of the people there. I think the only person she really has to worry about is my grandmother Karen Swallowtail. She does tend to have some animosity towards those who are not of the culture.**   
_I see. Maybe Angie can surprise even her with the flute playing._   
**Oh, I think she'll be completely surprised. Well, time for me to get some sleep, since I will arrive at 5:45 for final preparations.**   
_Okay, Khenta. See you in the morning._   
As the link between them faded, Ace had a new sense of confidence. "I think she'll be okay. She just needs a little time to get used to being out there."   
"And for Monday's show?"   
"We've got that all worked out. Angel will create a realistic hologram of Angie, and nobody will know the difference."   
"Sounds cool, dude. Well, I'm gettin' some shut-eye myself. See ya in the morning."   
"Yeah, late in the morning."   
"Ha-ha-ha," said a joking Cosmo.   
Ace then went to his room and quickly fell asleep on his bed. 

The next morning, at 5:30, Angie had already finished her breakfast and freshened herself up to be ready for Khenta's arrival.   
Ace was already up helping her get the luggage to the living room. "Looks like you're all set to go."   
"Yes, I am," she said happily. "Are you guys sure you'll be all right?"   
He hugged her and thought, _Angie, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us. Remember, though, if you need me, I'm just a mere thought away._   
_ Thanks, kindred brother. I just hope this little getaway will help me physically, emotionally, and spiritually._   
As a new feeling came into Angie's mind, she knew Khenta had arrived. "She's here," Angie declared.   
Khenta entered the Express to see her friend already set for the trip. "Anxious to get going I see."   
"You bet. Let's load up."   
Ten minutes later, all the gear was loaded into Khenta's car, and both Khenta and Angie were in the car and ready to go.   
Khenta looked at Ace and stated, "I'll make sure Angie's okay. I just hope Michael doesn't greet her with one of his practical jokes."   
"That's the one thing I'm worried about myself," Ace said jokingly. "He does have a good side, but…"   
"I know. Well, time to get going, if we want to get there by 10."   
Ace came around to the other side of the car and held Angie's hand. "You have a good trip, okay?"   
"I will. Thanks, Ace. Tell Cosmo bye for me when he wakes up."   
"You bet."   
Khenta then started the car, and soon the two young ladies were on their way to the tribal lands for a relaxing time, hopefully.   
Ace smiled as he saw the vehicle disappear over the horizon. "Peace be with you on this journey, kindred sister," he whispered softly. He then closed his eyes and felt the calmness coming from her soul. 

After Khenta gave the gas tank a complete fill at a nearby service station, she noticed the female magician feeling completely relaxed. "She's meditating right now," she concluded in an undertone. "I shouldn't disturb her. She's just having her daily talk with her parents."   
In the passenger seat Angie had her eyes closed as she was in her meditative trance.   
_"Good morning, Mom, Dad."_   
_ "Morning, sweetie," Nancy greeted happily to her daughter. "So, you can still meditate while being a passenger in a car?"_   
_ "Well, better to do that as a passenger than as a driver."_   
_ Robert laughed heartily at the joke. "Yeah, it wouldn't be safe to meditate when you're driving." He then turned his tone to one of seriousness. "So, you're taking this little vacation to see if you can discover what caused you to become angry with Cosmo last week."_   
_ "Yeah, Dad. I've been putting myself under a lot of stress lately, and I'm not too thrilled about exploding at Cosmo the way I did. I never thought I would do that…get so upset at a friend. I mean, I never did this with Ashley."_   
_ "We know. When you and Ashley didn't agree on something, you always were able to talk about the problem and come to an understanding or a compromise."_   
_ "The stress of the last few weeks has really affected me badly, including my cooking and my practices. Maybe some time away will get me to the source of the problem."_   
_ Her mother stated, "We understand, honey. Just remember, you must be at peace with yourself before you can make peace with others."_   
_ "I know. I've got to learn why I've been pressuring myself lately. If I don't, who knows what could happen."_   
_ As her parents hugged her, Robert added, "It's okay, Angie. Stress is a part of life, but negative stress, like you've had, can really put a damper on your life. This trip will be helpful to you. Good luck while you're there."_   
_ "Thanks, Dad. Well, we're in for a long trip, so I guess I need to get out of this trance."_   
_ Nancy had a light laugh. "Okay, sweetie. Have a good day."_   
_ "I will. I love you."_   
She soon awakened from her meditative state and blinked her eyes. "Wow, it's really sunny this morning."   
Khenta smiled at her passenger. "Weather is perfect for some road traveling today. Talking with your parents as usual?"   
"Yes. They're the way I can prepare for each new day. I'm glad Ace taught me some of his meditation techniques. I have a deeper understanding of my own power because of that."   
"Say," the driver stated as she changed the subject, "I was away on shifter business a little over a month ago when I heard there was some kind of dimensional rift in Electro City. What happened?"   
Angie calmly answered, "The alignment of the nine planets in this universe and in another created a strange dimensional rift along the Grand Canal. It also caused my powers to grow stronger, but I almost lost control of it…completely."   
"Really? How come?"   
"I…couldn't let go of my guilty feelings."   
"You were still carrying the guilt of your parents' deaths?"   
"Yeah, that, along with Aunt Rita's situation and the fear my friends would hate me because I basically lead them all into a deadly trap."   
Khenta looked at her in surprise. "Angie, you know your friends would **_never_** hate you. Why did you think that?"   
"I was trying to save Mrs. Brighton, or so I thought. Turned out she was the Faceless from the mirror world, and she tricked me into believing she really was Ashley's mother." The female magician's face then turned sad. "I owe the release of those guilty feelings to my parents and to all my friends, especially Ace and Jas."   
"Jas? Who is Jas?"   
"Jas Lee. She and I became very close friends during all the planetary mayhem. She's not a shifter, but she has this eagle birthmark on her right arm. At her mental command the birthmark can quickly come to life and become a giant transparent eagle. She saved my life with that eagle."   
"I can tell you still miss her a lot," Khenta said while scanning Angie's thoughts and feelings.   
"Mm-hmm. I do miss her. She and I were able to help each other and become stronger within ourselves. She left me her pair of _nunchakus_ while I sent the beanie butterfly I bought last year to her world with the last of the increased power I had during the planetary alignment."   
"When you let your heart be free of all the shame, you were able to control your intense powers. How has your magic been since then?"   
"It's dropped back to the normal development level, although there are still a few aftereffects, such as the strong bond I can still sense with Jas in the other world."   
"I can also tell you had not one but two Magicians through this. Now that must have been strange, seeing two Ace Coopers at the same time, and neither of them being that dangerous double."   
"Tell me about it. I never expected to see two Aces, or two Cosmos, two Zinas, two Vegas, two Monas, basically two of everything, except myself, Jas, and Faceless."   
The shifter's face became more surprised. "Wow! That's really unbelievable. Seeing double of almost everybody must have driven you crazy."   
"Yeah, especially when I had to keep both Aces from attacking each other when this all started."   
Khenta and Angie laughed heartily about the situation as they continued their road trip towards the tribal lands. 

By 10 a.m., the car arrived at an area of homes that looked nothing like Electro City's style of homes.   
Angie was mystified by the structures' architecture. "Definitely the Native style. Almost looks like what Mr. Whitefeather was living at when I stayed there for the summer."   
"Believe me, you're going to love it here. We should be arriving at Ananda's home in a few minutes. You and I will be staying there."   
Angie nodded in agreement to the plan. "I can't wait to meet the people here. I just hope they'll accept me."   
"It'll be okay, I promise."   
The female magician then closed her eyes to reach out to her magical equal. _Kindred brother, I made it. I'm here._   
In the practice room of the Magic, Ace heard the calm inner voice of his kindred sister. _I'm glad you made it there safely. If you need me, you know how to reach me._   
_ I will. Thank you, Ace, for letting me do this._   
_ I'm glad you wanted to seek help for your stress. Good luck._   
The two young ladies soon came to a regular-sized house with straight walls and a straight roof.   
Khenta pulled the car up at the front door of the home.   
Angie closed her eyes and immediately took in the atmosphere of the area. "I can feel the wind, the air, the earth…part of my being somehow."   
"We haven't been here five minutes yet, and you already have the feel of our culture," Khenta said in astonishment.   
After she gave a honk, a gentleman in his early 40s came to the door. "Khenta, it's good to see you again. And you must be Angela Jacobs."   
As she stepped out of the car, she shook his hand. "Hello," she said in a shy tone.   
"It's okay, Miss Jacobs. You have nothing to be afraid of here. I'm Ananda Greyleaf, one of the elders on this reservation. Khenta has told me about you and your situation involving stress. We're glad you have come out here, and we hope we can help you resolve whatever stress you hold inside your soul."   
Angie felt her slight anxiety fade. "Thank you, Mr. Greyleaf. If you don't mind, I'd rather be called Angie."   
"I understand, Angie. Please, let me help you both get your luggage out of the car."   
After a few minutes, Ananda showed Angie into the home.   
Her face immediately widened in awe. "Mr. Greyleaf, this home is beautiful. Native American quilts, pottery, and many other items which hold great sentimental value."   
"Thank you very much. I am glad to see someone of the city truly appreciates what we have…and what we don't have."   
"Believe me, I do appreciate your lifestyle. I stayed on a reservation for a summer and had such a wonderful experience learning what it was like to live that way."   
"Okay, I'll show you to your room."   
Just then, an older woman in her late 70s entered the living room. "Khenta, hello. It's so nice to see my granddaughter again." Then, she noticed Angie and turned stern with her voice. "What is going on here? Why is a person of the big city here on our reservation? She must be one of those people who want to drive us from our homes to develop something."   
Angie tried to speak up. "No, you don't understand," she said calmly. "I'm not here to drive anyone away. I've come seeking—"   
"What? A way to make sure we have no future? No thank you. You are **_not_** welcome here."   
The female magician turned away and put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry you think that way," she mumbled before she walked outside the door with growing tears.   
Khenta and Ananda both became very worried.   
She turned to him and whispered, "Can you take Angie's luggage to the guest room while I sort things out with my grandmother?"   
"Sure, I understand."   
As Ananda walked out the door, Khenta faced her grandmother. "What did you do that for? Angie has come here seeking our help. You cannot judge every person to be the same way."   
"Listen to me, young lady. She is not one of our culture. She's just the same as all the others that have come out here before. If she is to stay here, it will **_not_** be in this house."   
The Phoenix stared angrily at her grandmother. "You seem to have forgotten something important. Judging one with the whole will lead to trouble while judging one from the heart will lead to the truth. When you learn more about Angie, you may be surprised." She then walked to the guest room, where Michael Raven had been finishing cleaning the room for their guest.   
Michael noticed her angry look. "You okay? I heard you and your grandmother get into an argument."   
"She's not making Angie feel welcome. That young woman has sought help for her stress, and Grandmother seems to be making things even worse for her."   
"I know Angie's not the typical tourist. After what you told me, Angie really does understand about the Native American culture and heritage. I don't understand why Mrs. Swallowtail is treating her so badly already."   
Khenta's face became distressed. "She still wants to judge a whole other culture by the few she has seen. I wouldn't be surprised if Angie did bring a camera with her, but it isn't strapped around her neck. That young woman has two things not too many others can have: an open mind and an open heart."   
"She also has the Magic Force," Michael added jokingly. "So that's actually three things."   
"That's right. Angie shares the Magic Force's power with Ace Cooper himself. She does deserve to have that power, with the kindhearted soul she has. I just hope she'll be all right. I'm going to talk to her."   
Outside, Angie sat on the steps of the home. Holding her face in sobs, she said, "I knew I shouldn't have come here."   
"Stop, Butterfly," Khenta noted as she sat next to Angie and tried to comfort her. "My grandmother is very protective of the culture, and she does have feelings against those whose blood are not of this way of life. However, she is the only person here who thinks you don't fit in. Everyone else knows you were coming but have promised to treat you as a friend, not a celebrity."   
Angie faced her shifter friend. "Thanks, Khenta. I want to be myself when I'm not performing on stage. Of course, I don't know if I should even be a celebrity or with Ace at times. I—"   
"Will you stop putting yourself down so much?" Khentura said straight to Angie's face. "You have a home with friends who really care about you. You need to stop putting yourself at self-pity just because of things that will happen. You accidentally exploded on Cosmo when he made fun of your cleaning habits. However, you said they would make you leave. Real friends will have arguments and differences. The important thing is not to say you'll leave if you cause any type of problem. There are going to be situations where even the best of friends will have disagreements. You've got to stop placing shame on yourself when every problem arises."   
The words hit close to Angie's heart, but she understood. "Yeah. It's just that…I have this fear of letting everybody down. If I say the wrong words, I could hurt someone easily."   
"That can happen for various reasons, but you won't do it on purpose. I know you too well. Now, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself?"   
After wiping her face clean of the tears, Angie simply answered, "Okay. I'll stop my self-pity."   
"Grandmother needs time to cool herself down, so why don't we take a look around the reservation?"   
"Sure."   
Khenta and Angie went through the parts of the area, which included a playground and school with funding coming from Ace Cooper himself, as well as other homes built in the style of the tribe.   
"It's nice here. Do people earn livings here, too?"   
"Yes. We have people here who work as teachers, irrigation specialists, construction workers, and the like. You might say we have a small city of good workers."   
"I know for a fact when any crime happens on tribal land, there are special tribal laws for each particular group, right?"   
"You are knowledgeable about the Native American way of life. The laws are decided by the council, which includes myself, Ananda, Grandmother, and that man over there on the horse."   
Angie noticed a gentleman on a beautiful brown mare. She noticed he had the same black hair as Michael Raven. "That guy looks just like—"   
"Michael? He should. That's Michael's older brother, Victor."   
"I didn't know even know he had a brother."   
"Yes, there's another Raven besides Michael and Robert, the owner of the DNA Club."   
"Does he have a job here, too?"   
"Well, not really. You see, he's an excellent rider, and he's training to become a certified riding instructor. Upon his certification, he wants to start a small riding school here. This way, he can take people around the area without them worrying about blisters on their feet."   
Angie laughed about that. "Who can blame him? How long does he need to finish the certification process?"   
"Another 50 hours, but the time he spends here really takes him away from that. Both he and Michael have a love of horses, and Victor even gave Michael a horse for his 18th birthday."   
"Oh, for his—" The female magician stopped in midstream because she realized Michael was **_younger _**than she was! "Wait a minute! How old is Michael anyway?"   
"He's 20. Why?"   
"I thought he was at least 27."   
"No, that's how old Victor is."   
"Is Victor a shifter, too?"   
"No, he is not of shifter-kin, but he has accepted our existence. I mean, he has a brother who is a shifter and a part of the Council."   
"Okay, so Michael's 20, and Victor's 27. What about you, Khenta, how old are you?"   
"I'll confess, I'm 21."   
Angie became further appalled. "You're a Healer, whose power is only second to Owl, and you're just **_21 years old!?_**"   
"Yes. Is there a problem somewhere?"   
"No, of course not. It's just…I thought the majority of shifters would be in their late 20s into their mid 30s. I didn't expect them to be so young. How old is Marshall?"   
"Well, Marshall is 19."   
"That I'm not surprised at. What about the head of the Council, Ashanti the Black Widow?"   
"I'll put it to you this way: She has been head of the Shifter Council for about 13 years now, and she's 28."   
After some quick calculating, Angie really became shocked. "Ashanti has been the Council head…since she was **_15!?_** I was just getting through Algebra II with trigonometry at that age. How is this possible?"   
"The answer is a simple one," Khenta stated with a slight giggle. "You remember about Ashwood, right?"   
"Yeah, that was where both Oriole and his aunt Daria Weinke were taken after Faceless caused trouble back in Des Moines. I think Kevin told me that it's the absolute realm where any form is safe."   
"He told you correctly. Ashwood is where we set everything for all shifters, including the rules and laws for first-timers. We take on the responsibilities most adults in their 30s would be doing."   
"Must not be easy, is it?" the female magician asked in wonder.   
"Taking on the duty at a young age is never easy, and there are things we have to sacrifice."   
"It's just like buying a car. I can understand that."   
"Thanks, Angie. I'm glad you do understand."   
"Now, can you tell me more about Victor over there?"   
"Despite the age difference between him and Michael, he's only an inch taller. As I said, he's an excellent rider. Would you like to take some lessons from him after lunch?"   
"It's been so long since I have been on a horse, so I think I'll take that refresher course, if that's okay with him."   
"I'll ask him at lunch for you."   
"Thanks. I'm gonna look around a little more."   
"Sure, but if you do get lost, just contact me by thought."   
"Got it."   
As soon as Khenta left, Angie walked around the village and soon saw a beautiful white horse in a stable. "Moonlight?" she whispered.   
She came up to the horse, which started neighing wildly. Putting her right hand out, she calmly said, "It's all right. I'm a friend." She then began to glow in a light-blue aura and reached out to the equine with her heart.   
As the horse was calmed quickly, it allowed her to touch at the mouth.   
Next, Angie closed her eyes and recalled the beautiful wild horse who had helped her when she was a child. "Moonlight…I still remember."   
She remembered the wild horse back at that ranch in Iowa. She was able to get Moonlight to help her stop a bull from harming a group of children playing in an open area of land. "Moonlight, oh, how I miss you, old friend."   
About a mile away, Victor, on his horse, saw the young woman near the wild horse. Becoming concerned, he galloped quickly over to that stable to see if that horse would attack.   
Incredibly, he pulled up when he noticed how calm the wild horse was. "I don't believe it," he whispered. "She's got Lilyflower calmed down. How did she do that?"   
Opening her eyes once more, she calmly asked, "What's your name, beauty?"   
"It's Lilyflower," a baritone voice answered.   
Angie was suddenly surprised by the voice, which in turn caused the horse to start neighing wildly again. She tried to calm the horse down again. "It's okay, Lilyflower. It's okay. We both got a surprise. You're okay."   
After the horse became composed once more, Victor jumped off his saddle and approached the young woman. "Nobody's ever been able to calm her down before. It seems you've got a knack for taming wild animals. Are you an animal trainer?"   
Turning her gaze to Victor, she answered, "No, I'm not. I'm a magician. Angela Jacobs."   
Victor was pleasantly surprised. "So, you're the one who came out here to find the source of your stress, right?"   
"That's me."   
"Victor Raven." He put out his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jacobs."   
Angie blushed somewhat. "Please, I'd rather be called Angie. I don't feel comfortable being called 'Miss Jacobs'." She then shook hands with the tall gentleman. "You're trying to become a certified instructor."   
"I guess Khenta told you about that. I keep coming out here every summer, though, so it does put me behind. I have 50 hours remaining before I am officially certified to teach people to ride horses. I also want to start—"   
"A small riding school. She explained that as well."   
Victor smiled at the young magician. "You know a lot about me from her, don't you? Well, from what she's told me about you, you're a talented magician working with Ace Cooper. I've seen you perform with him on TV a few times, and you're really getting good with your magic."   
"Thank you very much, Mr. Raven. Um, this might be a bit much to ask, but I haven't been on a horse since I was 11. Could you give me a refresher course on proper handling before I accidentally do something wrong and get kicked?"   
With a hearty laugh, Victor said, "I wouldn't mind at all, Angie. And, please, just Victor will do. I'll let Dad be 'Mr. Raven'."   
"Okay, Victor. So, when is lunch?"   
"Should be about—"   
They both heard a triangle clanging. "Lunch time!" Ananda shouted.   
"Now."   
Angie laughed. "Oh, well, I'm hungry anyhow. I can't wait to eat."   
"Would you like to ride with me on my horse Soaring Eagle?"   
After some slight hesitation, she answered, "No, thank you. I'd like to walk if that's okay."   
"Of course it's okay. I understand. See you at the lunch table." Victor then galloped away on Soaring Eagle for the main house.   
Angie walked at a rapid pace to get to the lunch table, since she really was hungry. _Whew, I didn't realize the size of this place. I'd better hurry._   
A couple of minutes later, she entered the dining area of Ananda's home. "Sorry, everybody. I did some rapid walking to get here."   
"That's okay, Angie," he said happily. "Take the seat next to Michael."   
She sat down in the chair when she heard a sound resembling someone passing gas.   
Everyone was completely shocked, except for Michael himself.   
She stood up and took the round piece of plastic. "A whoopee cushion?"   
Victor immediately scolded his younger brother. "Michael, that was rude. This isn't the place for your jokes."   
"Hey, it's my custom when we have a special guest at the lunch table."   
Karen also yelled at him. "The lunch table is no place for your practical jokes. Now I wish to eat and get this overwith, since I have some errands to do this afternoon, none of which is having to do with our 'guest'."   
Ananda stared at her once more. "Karen, if you are not willing to say anything nice about Angie, then don't say anything. You've already hurt her once today."   
"It's all right, Mr. Greyleaf," Angie stated. "She isn't used to seeing someone not of the city take it in as well. I'll give her some time."   
Khenta was relieved to hear Angie speak that way. **I'm glad you're not feeling hurt by what she said earlier.**   
_ There are cynics, skeptics, and critics, and I have to understand it's just part of the game of life._   
**Good. Let's eat, shall we?**   
_I'm with you, Khenta. Let's dig in._   
They soon took in some of the Native cuisine, which Angie thoroughly enjoyed. "Who is the chef in this case?"   
Khenta blushed a little. "It's me. I cooked the meal."   
"You've got to give me the recipe for this. I'd love to be able to cook this back at the Express for my friends."   
"I'll be glad to give you the recipe. It's always good for one chef to be able to share recipes with another. Who's going to cook for dinner this evening?"   
"I will be. I'm going to serve up some grilled barbecue chicken, steamed broccoli, and some rice. Will that be okay with everybody?"   
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
Victor said, "I think it'll be good. So, you also cook for your friends?"   
"Yeah. I enjoy being able to cook for my friends. I know Ace and Cosmo miss me a lot, but they told me Mona would cook some of the meals, since she's a good cook herself."   
"You must enjoy cooking, but do you use magic to do so?"   
"No, never. I'm so used to cooking with two hands I'll never allow myself to use magic as a shortcut unless it's a recipe involved in an act."   
"I remember," Ananda stated, "I saw you do a recipe for both chocolate-chip caramel cake and apple pie in two different performances. How difficult was it to do it by magic?"   
Angie straightly answered, "Very difficult. In my case, magic as a shortcut didn't work because it took me about six weeks to master those types of tricks. Of course, it wouldn't have been possible to begin with if I didn't have Ace's help."   
"I'm also willing to bet," Michael started, "cooking by magic doesn't taste half as good as it does when you're cooking it yourself."   
"Exactly. I feel more rewarded when I cook with my hands and not with magic."   
Victor found Angie's humble demeanor very pleasant. _She's working with the best magician in the world, yet here she is acting like just a regular person. It doesn't seem like she wants to rub in her celebrity status or brag about being able to do magic._   
Karen, on the other hand, still had a hard time accepting Angie. _This young woman may seem humble, but I know she is up to something. I intend to keep a close eye on her until I figure out exactly what she plans to do._   
As soon as everyone had finished their noontime meal, they departed for their afternoon tasks while Angie went with Victor to relearn how to properly ride a horse.   
"Okay," Victor said, "since you've grown a little attached to Lilyflower, I'll let you work with her. Sound good?"   
Angie nodded happily. "Sure."   
As Victor slowly opened the stable to the horse, Angie slowly walked up to the philly and put her arms out. "It's me, Lilyflower. Remember, we just met a couple of hours ago."   
The equine calmly walked up to the young magician and let her touch its mouth, petting the creature.   
"You got the first step, Angie," Victor noted. "Now, we need to figure out how to get the saddle on her."   
"If you can get the saddle, I'll try to get her into position."   
"Since you are shorter, you'll need to get her to lay on all fours so we can get the saddle properly attached."   
Angie concurred and then turned her attention to the horse. "Lilyflower, we need you to lie on the ground on your knees," she said calmly. "I want to be able to ride you, but you'll still have some wilder tendencies. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise."   
Lilyflower understood what the female magician said and quickly lay on all fours.   
Victor returned with the saddle and was surprised. "You are attached to Lilyflower. Well, let's get the saddle on her."   
As soon as he put the saddle on top of the horse, Lilyflower stood up again, giving he and Angie the opportunity to properly buckle the bottom of the saddle at the belly area.   
"Now," Victor added, "pick the side easiest for you to mount." After Angie took the left side, he added, "Okay, now put your left foot into the stirrup, and I'll give you a boost. Get ready to grab the cantle when you feel balanced."   
She did exactly what he told, and in a matter of seconds she was on Lilyflower completely and safely.   
"You're ready to ride. Now, pull the reins back slightly and we'll be on our way on horseback."   
After doing so, both Angie and Victor left the stable on the horses.   
"Hey, I think I've got it," Angie said happily. "Now it's up to me to keep it under control."   
"Right. Just don't do anything sudden, and you should have a smooth trip."   
As they passed by the main house, both Khenta and Michael saw the two friends and their horses.   
"Wow!" Michael said excitedly. "Victor's already got a good student out of Angie."   
"Yes, he does. Angie's refresher course didn't need a lot of work. It's like she's done this before." Using mind-to-mind contact, she spoke to Angie. **You did this with another horse named Moonlight. You also were able to do everything on your own with the magic within you. Because of you and Moonlight, you prevented kids from being harmed.**   
_That I did,_ Angie thought back. _I remembered those kids playing out there, and I didn't want to see them be hurt by a runaway bull. I guess I still have that special memory inside my heart._   
**Some memories are worth holding on to. It's the good memories that should be with you for a lifetime, not the bad and painful ones.**   
_I hope to make this a time for me to remember. So far this trip is doing me good both physically and spiritually._   
Suddenly, a little girl ran out from the left side and ran in front of the horse.   
The unexpected sight caused Lilyflower to become agitated, making Angie lose control of the reins.   
The little one ran safely to the other side, where she hid behind Ananda.   
"Hang on, Angie!" Victor shouted in concern.   
Unfortunately, the horse jumped to the degree where Angie was thrown off!   
Everyone grew concerned for her safety, but Angie used her magic to control her body movement and surrounded herself in her light-blue aura to slow her plunge.   
She landed on both feet safely on the ground. As soon as her aura faded, she calmly said, "It's okay. I'm fine. Now to deal with Lilyflower."   
Just as Karen stepped outside to see what was happening, the horse continued neighing and jumping wildly, heading right for her!   
"Mrs. Swallowtail!" Summoning the magic within her soul, Angie's body began to emanate her aura once more and concentrated on levitating the elderly woman to safety. Spreading her arms outward, she screamed, **_"Let my heart guide my power!"_**   
Karen was lifted about 10 feet into the air and away from Lilyflower's wild movements.   
"Victor, Michael!" Angie shouted. "Try to regain control of Lilyflower while I keep Mrs. Swallowtail in the air."   
As the Raven brothers worked on getting Lilyflower to calm down, Karen found herself astonished. "How is it I'm in the air? It must be the spirits working for me."   
"No, Grandmother," said Khenta. "This is the work of a young woman gifted with a special power of magic. She's keeping you up there until Lilyflower calms herself."   
It took a few minutes, but soon Lilyflower was relaxed, and Karen returned to the ground.   
"I appreciate what you did, Miss Jacobs," Karen said as she walked back into the house, "but it doesn't change my feelings toward you. You're still not welcome here."   
Everyone looked at her in shock.   
"I can't believe her," said Ananda angrily. "Even after you saved her life, she still won't accept you yet. What is wrong with her?"   
"She still has a hard time right now," Angie answered calmly. "It's all right."   
"Maybe to you, but not to me. I think it's time we did something to make her accept you."   
"No, Mr. Greyleaf," Angie interrupted. "You can't force her to change, especially when history is against her and what she believes in. Mrs. Swallowtail **_herself_** has to accept me."   
"But…how are we going to be able to convince her you're not like the others?"   
"We'll find a way. Just give me a little time to figure out how to deal with this situation without having anyone feeling hurt." 

Proceed to Part 3 


	3. Powerful Feelings

Spirit Dreams (Part 3)

Spirit Dreams   
Part 3: Powerful Feelings

Angie stood in the porch of the main house. Staring into the afternoon sky, she wondered on how she could get through to Karen Swallowtail, who had given her a bit of a hard time since her arrival at the reservation earlier that day.   
Victor soon joined her and stood beside her. "You okay, Angie?"   
Not realizing he was there, she became a little startled. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."   
"I know you want to be accepted, but some people are nearly impossible to convince of your good qualities. Karen is one of those people."   
"All I want to do is just communicate with her a little better. I mean, even if she can't accept me completely, that's okay. I just want to be able to talk to her, help her understand I really want to be a friend."   
Victor patted her on the shoulder. "You're a gentle person who cares about others, even when some won't understand about you. You're always willing to try to resolve a problem peacefully. Karen is a person who has a hard time acknowledging someone of the outside world because she has seen thousands of tourists in her lifetime, and you're probably the first one who has noble intentions, not trying to create problems. I wish there were an easy way to get through to her, but I just don't know of one right now."   
"That's okay," the female magician said with a smile. "Mrs. Swallowtail has a right to stand for her beliefs, but all I want is to be a friend to her."   
"I've got some chores to work on right now, but would you like to go for a horseback stroll later on just before dinner?"   
"Yeah, why not? I've learned it's easier to get places quicker on a horse. I do have to cook for tonight, though."   
"Oh, and there is one more thing I need to tell you: Ananda, Michael, Khenta, and I want to help you deal with the stress you've been having lately. Seeing it's only your first day here, they want to give you time to get used to the area. How about right after dinner tomorrow, we'll sit out on the porch and talk about your anxiety?"   
"Okay," she said with a nod. "I will definitely be there."   
When Victor left her alone, Angie felt a little confused. "What…what is this?" she whispered. She then held her heart with both hands. "I feel so…strange." The strange feeling soon disappeared, and she continued looking into the clear blue sky.   
Closing her eyes to feel the air around her, she spoke with her calm inner voice. _Kindred brother, please hear my thoughts. I need some helpful advice._

Back in Electro City, Ace had finished up a good practice for the show on Monday evening. "Nice work, Angel. The hologram of Angie is perfect."   
"With the improvements done since that Raptor XII problem," the AI noted, "the holographic program should work without a problem for the show. Duke Paparazzo should be fooled very easily, unless he tries to touch her."   
"He touches her, he's gonna have a fat lip!" Cosmo shouted.   
"Relax, Cosmo," the Magician said in trying to calm him down. "Remember, Angie will 'perform' on stage only. She won't be anywhere away from the stage. In fact, in the grand finale act, I'll have her disappear completely."   
"Ooh, clever, dude. This way, everybody will think she's safely somewhere else. Sorry for overreacting."   
"It's okay, Cosmo. I wonder how Angie's doing anyway."   
It was just seconds later when he heard her inner voice reaching out to him. "Angie," he whispered. He stood up and closed his eyes.   
"Is she calling you?" Cosmo asked curiously.   
"Yes. She seems to be troubled by something, though."   
"Angie's more than 200 miles away, and you can still sense her?"   
"Hmm, it seems another aftereffect of that planetary alignment is our bond becoming stronger." Ace then communicated with her by thought. _Something's bothering you, Angie. What's the matter?_   
_ I can't get through to someone here on the reservation. She thinks I'm out to do something bad, yet this is not true. It's not right to force her to change her attitude, but I just want to be friends with her._   
_ Is it Karen Swallowtail?_   
_ Yes, _Angie answered in surprise._ How did you know that?_   
_Khenta told me just how difficult Mrs. Swallowtail can be. I met her a couple of years ago, just before you came along. I was donating money to help them start a school and open a playground. Karen thought I was trying to be too kindhearted toward her simple way of life. I needed a little time to explain to her, and she still didn't accept me completely. I was content, though. Have you told her you're training under me?_   
_ I haven't had a chance to say much of anything to her. I already saved her life today, but I just don't know what to do. I know I can't force her to change, but what can I do to at least get through to her?_   
Ace withdrew his thoughts for a moment. "So she wants to get through to Karen peacefully." His intense thinking led to a possible solution. _Why not try the universal language of music? You can play the flute; use the music you've learned to help her understand who you are, a person who cares and has respect for other cultures._   
_ Yeah,_ she concluded. _I mean, I don't think she knows I **can** play the Native flute. Music always has a way of getting through to people, so maybe playing the piece I played before may make the difference. I mean, if not completely, hopefully we can come to some understanding. Thanks, Ace._   
_ Anytime, Angie. I'm only a thought away if you ever need me for anything. In the meantime, we're all set for Monday night here. Your hologram is ready._   
_ I can't wait to see the performance then. Good luck._   
_ And same with you._   
When the link between the two magicians faded, Angie looked at her watch. "Oh, dear, I need to start on the cooking for dinner."   
She came into the kitchen and quickly gathered everything she needed to make her dish for the evening.   
Khenta then entered. "You need some help with that?"   
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Khenta. I was communicating with Ace."   
"I know. I think the idea of using the flute is a good one. You can at least help her comprehend you're not the 'typical tourist' she's making you out to be."   
"I hope so. I just want to be friends with her, that's all."   
"I think you may get through to her with your musical ability. In the meantime, how about I take care of those chicken wings and legs?"   
"Thanks, Khenta. I'll get to work on the broccoli." 

By 5:00, Angie and Khenta had everything ready for dinner, so Angie, on Lilyflower, took off with Victor and Soaring Eagle for that late afternoon horseback stroll while Khenta finished grilling the chicken.   
"I came into the house," Victor started, "and I could already smell your cooking. I think it's going to be scrumptious."   
The female magician blushed. "Well, maybe. I mean, it is to the best of my ability with two hands. That's the way Mom taught me to do things."   
"Your parents raised you well, didn't they?"   
"Yeah, ever since they got on to me for taking that _TV Guide_ from the convenient store when I was five."   
"You were only five years old when you did that?" the older of the Raven brothers asked in laughter.   
"It's true. I did it. Mom and Dad set me straight afterward, though. I understood the importance of being responsible, which also meant I didn't have to place the blame of everything that went wrong in my life on myself."   
"Ah, yes. There are things in life that you can't control, and you shouldn't be angry with yourself. Is that what happened to you most of your life?"   
"Getting picked on and beaten up in school, yes. I never sought revenge because I didn't want to be like those other kids of the late 20th and early 21st centuries, where a gun was often used to get even, but I _did_ place the blame on myself because I just wanted to learn."   
"You shouldn't have been upset with yourself for having the desire to learn. You are a gifted young woman, Angie, and I know your parents would be very proud of you because you use your gifts to help others instead of out of selfishness."   
She then turned away for a moment as that strange feeling she had before suddenly returned. _What's going on here? Why is this feeling back again? I don't understand what this is._   
Victor looked at her and became a little concerned. "Are you okay, Angie?"   
Turning to face him quickly, she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay, really." She then heard her stomach growling. "Oops. Looks like my internal warning system is telling me to eat something."   
"I agree," he said heartily. "Let's get back to the house and have that dinner. Khenta should be finished grilling it by now."   
"Okay, um, what do I do to get her to go a little faster?"   
"Push your legs against her sides. That'll tell her to gallop."   
Angie did what he told, and soon Lilyflower started going a little faster. "Hey, I think I got it!"   
"Good for you, Angie. Normally Mike and I will race each other back to the stables, but considering your situation, I won't race you back."   
"Thanks. After what happened earlier, I don't want to chance anything at this point."   
Within a few minutes, they parked their horses at the stables and came into the house ready to eat dinner.   
Khenta put the grilled chicken on the table. "Okay, everyone, time to dig in."   
As the group began eating the dinner, Angie said, "I hope you like what I've done."   
Karen took a bite of the chicken and found the taste very appealing. "My goodness. Miss Jacobs, you **_are_** a great cook. I never expected one who lives in the city could take cooking so seriously."   
Ananda quickly defended Angie. "She does take cooking to heart, Karen. She believes in doing things naturally, not with chemicals or preservatives."   
"Yes," added Khenta, "which is also why she is the cook and chef of the Magic Express."   
"Magic Express?" asked Karen curiously. "Wait, I remember that. That's the home of Ace Cooper, the Magician, isn't it?"   
"Yes, it is," Angie responded calmly. "I live there now."   
"How did you come to live there? He's world-famous, and—"   
"One of the best friends I've ever had in my life. He's more than a celebrity to me."   
"Well, I hope he didn't send you to be overly sympathetic towards us simple folks."   
Michael stood up and angrily said, "Mrs. Swallowtail, Angie's been gracious enough to cook for us, so why don't you cut her some slack and stop being like this to her?"   
"No, Mike, stop." Angie held his shoulder. "She is within her right to express her opinion. Let's just finish dinner."   
Michael soon calmed down and sat in his chair again to finish dinner, which went completely silent from that point. 

Angie looked out the window of the guest room into the starry night sky and looked at the nearly full moon.   
She then turned and saw the flute on the night table. "Maybe…"   
Taking the flute, she held it close to her heart and whispered to herself, "Mr. Whitefeather, may your spirit guide me and my playing."   
Holding the blow to her mouth, she started playing the flute once more, feeling the warmth and comfort she had when she first heard that music years earlier.   
Karen was in her room preparing to go to bed when she suddenly heard a harmonious sound. "Why…that's the Native flute."   
She quickly walked out of her room and came to Michael's. After he answered, she asked, "You're not playing the flute, are you?"   
"Nope. I wouldn't be playing at this hour. Who could it be?"   
The two went all over the house trying to locate the source of the music.   
After passing by Angie's room, Karen said, "Wait, hold it. The music is coming from here." She opened the door and saw Angie playing the Native flute.   
Michael found himself surprised. "No way! Angie can…play the Native American flute? I thought it was a mini-disc."   
"So…did I." Karen soon became enthralled by the harmony.   
She then closed her eyes and soon began to envision the female magician's life before her. "Her life…full of pain, sadness, and loneliness. She has always felt alone because she…is not like those of her society. Her heart is full of love, kindness, and compassion. She has lost those closest to her…her parents. She was a shy, quiet, and very timid soul, afraid to talk to anyone…because she was different. However, there is something else within her which made her further different…her power of magic. The spirits have blessed her with this power because of her heart. Someone else…a close friend, very wealthy, yet more satisfied within the soul. Treats this one as a soul sister. Their friendship…so tight nothing could ever break it.   
"Now, another friend…Ace Cooper himself. He has helped her open her heart and…unlock the magic within her soul. Their powers united…two hearts and two minds, together as one, bonded in friendship and understanding for each other, kindred brother and sister. She cherishes her friends as a second 'family'. She cares for them so much with all her heart and soul."   
Karen then noticed one other friend in this vision. "No…I don't believe it. It's John Whitefeather! He is the one who introduced her to our culture and taught her to play from her heart. Angie does know about our way of life. She has knowledge about our heritage. Now I understand there are people who do respect others' ways of living."   
Angie finished her piece within another minute and again held the flute close to her heart.   
Karen opened her eyes and looked sad. "Angie?"   
The female magician quickly turned to face her. "Mrs. Swallowtail. I didn't know you were—"   
"Your life…I saw your life."   
"How?"   
Khenta entered the room and peacefully answered, "Music, especially Native music, can allow her to see the truth about an individual. She saw the sadness you had for most of your life before you met Ace. She also noticed the love and concern in your soul, the love of your family and friends."   
"May I see that flute, please?" Karen asked. After being handed the instrument and a close examination of the markings, she said, "This flute belongs to John Whitefeather."   
"You…knew Mr. Whitefeather?"   
"Yes, I did. He was a close friend of our family, and I know his granddaughter Keely. When his spirit passed on several years ago, Keely told me someone of another culture received the flute his family had kept for generations. She explained how appreciative the individual had been for our way of life. That individual must have been…you."   
"I never forgot what happened when I arrived at that reservation that summer. I was a little apprehensive at first, but they soon welcomed me with open arms. That experience is one I will always remember because it did introduce me to a whole new world."   
Karen looked sadly at Angie. "I'm sorry, young one. I got the wrong impression about you mainly because I thought you were just like those of your culture, a…tourist."   
"Well, I admit, I sort of misjudged you, too. I believed this little stereotype about Native Americans: The elders would _always_ look down upon those not of their way of life. I knew Mr. Whitefeather was an exception, but somehow I carried this for a long time. Another label I had was that every tribal nation had high unemployment rates, but that's not the case, either. It's saddening to know stereotypes still exist in this day and age."   
"You speak the truth. I had the stereotype that _all_ those outside would threaten our heritage."   
"Actually," Angie noted seriously, "you have had history against you, considering what the government did in the 19th century. It's hard to let go of that typecast because of the past."   
"One person cannot completely change my mind about how I feel about your culture, but I am content to know at least someone has respect for our way of life. I'm also very grateful to you for rescuing me earlier today."   
"I would have done it for anyone because even though we appear different, we are _all_ human beings." Angie then put out her right hand. "All I want is to be a friend, nothing more. I know even the best of friends will not always agree on things."   
Karen came up to her and shook hands. "You sound just like John. You are a truly special person, Angie, gifted with a great power within your essence. We are only two people, and a stereotype is hard to stop, but—"   
"We have to start within ourselves to make the change possible, and even that takes time." Angie's heart became warm once more because of what she was able to accomplish. _Thanks, kindred brother._   
_ You're welcome, Angie,_ she heard from Ace in thought.   
"After the musical performance you've given tonight, I've learned more about you and what you are truly like. I welcome you to sleep here for the duration of your stay."   
"I appreciate it. I've learned more about you because of what you stand for: Keeping your heritage and history alive. That's what is important to you, and I truly respect your ways."   
"Thank you, Angie," Karen said with a smile. "I think I can sleep comfortably now. Good night, all."   
"Good night, Mrs. Swallowtail," Angie said as Karen started to leave the room, "and thanks again."   
Michael, Khenta, and Angie all looked at each other.   
"You did it, Angie," said Khenta happily. "Ace's idea was brilliant."   
"Yeah," Michael commented. "I had no idea you could play so well."   
"I guess from the first moment I heard the music, it never left me."   
The Phoenix patted Angie on her shoulder. "You had a wonderful teacher and friend in John Whitefeather, and he seems to be with you now, in spirit."   
"I'll never forget him and what he did for me." After she let out a yawn, she said, "I think I need some shut-eye. It's been a rather hectic day."   
"I will, too," Michael noted. "There's a lot of work to do tomorrow. Oh, and if he finishes his tasks, Victor's heading rock climbing just after lunch."   
"Really? Where?"   
"There's a popular spot about three miles north of here. In fact, the International Rock Climbers Association has its tournament there every year, and this year's contest is coming up in about a month."   
"Cool. It's too bad I'm not good at rock climbing myself, but maybe I can see him do that tomorrow."   
As Michael and Khenta left Angie's room, Khenta started wondering about Angie.   
"Michael, have you noticed she's been asking a lot about Victor lately?"   
"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if…"   
"I know. I've been sensing something unusual within her heart, a feeling she's never experienced before. It's almost like she's frightened of this feeling."   
_**:**You're not alone, Khenta,: thought the shifter known as Marshall. :I, too, have had a strange sensation coming from her. Will Angie be okay?**:**_   
**That is one we cannot answer. The answer must come from within Angie herself.**   
_**:**I understand. I wonder if Ace knows about this.**:**_   
**He probably does know but does not want to inform Angie until he's positive of the feeling.**   
_**:**I guess I won't have to tell him what's going on, considering how strong their bond is.**:**_   
**Agreed. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.**   
The link faded quickly. "Let's get some sleep, Michael. We've got a long day ahead of us."   
"Yeah," the younger Raven nodded, "no time for joking around tomorrow. Lots of chores need to get done."   
The two shifters parted ways themselves and went to bed for the night. 

The next day, everyone worked vigorously around the reservation, doing various chores to maintain the area's beauty.   
Angie and Victor worked together on brushing the horses' manes.   
"How's that?" she asked as she stroked carefully on Lilyflower.   
"That's perfect," he said happily. "You've gotten the hang of this."   
"I'm glad. I hope I can ride horses more often."   
"Okay, now, let's get the feed and make sure they don't go hungry."   
The two placed the feed into the special long bucket, allowing the steeds to reach over and eat to their hearts' content.   
They finished their chores prior to lunch, which was perfect news for Victor.   
"Great! I can go rock climbing this afternoon after all." He then turned to Angie. "Would you like to see the outcropping?"   
"Sure. Michael told me an international competition is coming up there next month. Is that true?"   
"If he mentioned the IRCA, then he told you right. We get a lot of revenue from that competition every year, which helps fund the school and the teachers. I'll also be competing for the championship."   
"All right, I'm in."   
As soon as they finished lunch, they took off on their steeds for the outcropping.   
Ananda yelled to both of them, "I want you two to be back here by 5:00. I don't want you to be late for dinner."   
"Don't worry, Mr. Greyleaf," said Angie, "we'll be back on time."   
After a quick gallop, the pair arrived at the rock formation.   
To Angie's dismay, it was well over a mile high. "That's the rock for the competition?"   
"Yeah. Why?"   
"It's awfully high up. You sure it's safe?"   
"Don't worry, I'm an experienced climber. Which is why I also have the safety equipment here with me. I use it to make sure if I do fall, I won't crash to the ground and kill myself."   
"Okay. I guess I'm going to watch you from down here, right?"   
"Right. Now, I'll let you help me get into the climbing gear."   
After they dismounted, the female magician helped Victor into his helmet and harness.   
At the base of the rock, Victor began his climb. "I'll be okay, I promise. Just keep an eye on me, though."   
"Okay, but please be careful."   
She remembered her best friend, Ashley Brighton, being experienced herself when she had her near deadly fall during their senior spring break vacation. It was then her magic had been unleashed at full force to save Ashley's life.   
About half way up the formation, Victor waved at Angie.   
As Angie waved back at him, she suddenly heard the distant sound of thunder. "What the—"   
She looked to the west and noticed the skies rapidly darkening. "Oh, no. Ace warned me about sudden storms popping up this time of year out here. Maybe I need to tell Victor." She then looked up at Victor and yelled, "Storm approaching! You need to get down!"   
When the winds suddenly started to pick up, Victor was unable to hear her. "What did you say?"   
Angie was struggling to keep steady against the hard wind as dust started kicking up as well. "I said you need to get down!"   
Victor could not make out what she told, so he continued climbing up.   
Angie looked up and saw him making his way higher up the rock. _Victor, what are you doing!? He must not be able to hear me over the winds. What can I do now?_   
Suddenly, lightning struck the top of the rock formation, causing some pieces to come off and down the sides.   
Angie had to take up a curled position quickly when the lightning struck but soon was able to get back on her feet. When she looked up at Victor, she noticed a rock the size of his head falling towards him rapidly. **_"Victor, look out!"_**   
When he was able to hear Angie scream, he turned his face upward just as the rock hit the top of his head! He then started falling because he had not set up his tether line on the next stop properly!   
**_"NOOO!"_** Angie yelled in fear.   
The feeling in her heart returned again, far stronger than ever. _I don't have time to figure out what this is now; Victor needs help fast!_   
Putting her arms out and closing her eyes, she felt her power coming to her once more as her body illuminated in her light-blue aura. **_"Let my heart guide my power!"_**   
With her powers growing stronger within her heart, her eyes began to glow again as she used her magic to slow Victor's plunge. Able to levitate him safely on his back and to her feet, Angie quickly kneeled down and saw the cut on his head.   
Quickly cupping her hands together, she created a bandage and magically wrapped it around his head to stop further bleeding. "That'll slow down the process, but I need some help fast. I can't leave him here."   
She then came up to the two horses, Soaring Eagle and Lilyflower. "Quick, go back to the reservation. If anyone sees the two of you with no riders, they'll know we're in trouble. Now go!"   
The two stallions quickly took off to seek help.   
Next, rain started to fall down on the area, making Angie concerned for the possibility of flash flooding. "Too much rain at once. I've got to get him to safety for now, but where?"   
She noticed a small cave the southwest side of the rock. "Any porthole in the storm…" Knowing she could not lift him in her arms, she concentrated her powers on levitating Victor again so they could at least get to the cave and safety from the storm. They made it into the cave, which ran about 200 feet inward. Going to the end of the cave, Angie lay Victor down flat on the ground.   
She then found a stick large enough to support a flame of light. With her powers once more, she lit the stick and placed it into a small enough opening to keep it from going everywhere in the cave. "I just hope we get some help and soon." 

At the Magic Express, Ace was in the middle of practicing his grand finale trick when he sensed a powerful feeling within his kindred sister. _Her heart. I feel her heart…grave concern for someone's safety._ He stopped his trick in midstream and clutched his head.   
Cosmo was quick to notice and remembered how strong the bond between Ace and Angie really was. "Dude, what's wrong?"   
"I sense…concern, danger, agony. Angie must be in trouble where she is right now. Yet, there is something else I sense within her."   
"What is it?"   
"A strange feeling, one she has never had before. She is baffled and terrified of this feeling within her heart." Closing his eyes, the Magician soon visualized the situation in which Angie was trapped. "She is with someone else…inside a cave, safe from a thunderstorm. Who is that with her, though? He looks just like Michael Raven, the shifter." Going deep into her mind, he got the name. "It's…Victor Raven."   
"Wait a sec!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Mike's older brother is out there, too?"   
"Yes. Angie's very worried about him. She saw him get hurt while he was rock climbing, but she saved him with her powers. They're okay for now. However, I don't understand this mysterious feeling she has in her heart. I've got to try to reach out to her."   
Concentrating with his heart and soul, he tried to contact her telepathically. _Kindred sister…_

Back at the reservation, Karen noticed the approaching storms. "We need to take shelter quickly."   
Ananda agreed with her. "Yes. Into your homes, everyone! This one looks bad."   
All the people in the area took refuge in either their homes or any sturdy shelter.   
Michael moved the horses to the inside of the stables when he suddenly noticed two horses galloping but with no riders. "Soaring Eagle and Lilyflower? But…where are Victor and Angie?"   
He soon brought them into the safety of the stables with the other stallions but soon grew worried about his older brother and Angie. "Victor's probably been careless again with his rock climbing, but I'm usually out there myself with him. I've got to find out what's happened to him and Angie, know if they're all right."   
Touching Victor's horse, he used the shifters' ability of merging awareness with an animal. "What's happened to my brother, Soaring Eagle?"   
The steed inwardly told him of Victor's accident while climbing, and Angie saving his life with her powers. He also told Michael about Angie telling him and Lilyflower to return to the reservation.   
"Good move, Angie," he said to himself. "She knew what we would do if the horses came back without their riders."   
He then considered telling Khenta what was happening, but decided it might not be the best move. "No, she'd make me stay here. I've got to find Victor and Angie."   
Next, he came up to his own horse, a beautiful black mare named Shadow Wind, the horse Victor had given him for his birthday a couple of years earlier. Petting it at the chin, he sadly said, "I wish I could take you with me, but I'm afraid the storms out there will spook you. It may be too dangerous for you. I only have one choice left."   
A mere thought was all he needed to transform into his shifter true-form of the raven. He took off into the stormy sky, bent on reaching the rock formation to save both his brother Victor and his friend Angie. 

Meanwhile, in the cave, Victor still lay unconscious after being hit over the head with that rock.   
As Angie held his left hand close to her heart, she became gravely concerned for him. "Please, Victor, be all right," she whispered softly. "I'm scared right now."   
The strange feeling returned once more, making her more confused. "What's happening to me? I don't understand this. Just what is this I feel?"   
_Kindred sister,_ she heard in her mind from the Magician.   
_Ace?_ she responded by thought. _ I'm here._   
_ Are you all right?_   
_ Yes, I'm okay. I'm inside a cave about three miles north of the reservation. Victor's been hurt badly._   
_ Nice job in putting the bandage on him to stop the bleeding. Will you be safe in that cave?_   
Looking around carefully, Angie replied, _I think so. We'll stay here until the storm passes, but the rain's coming down hard out here._   
Ace then mentioned the subject about which he was most curious. _Angie, I've been sensing something else troubling you. What's wrong?_   
_ I'm not so sure. I've got this weird sensation in my heart, but I don't quite know what this is. I have never felt like this before. What is happening to me?_   
Ace sensed a feeling of warmth within his kindred sister's heart, especially when he noticed she held Victor's hand very close to her heart. _Angie, I don't know if you're going to believe what I'm about to tell you._   
_ Why? Do you know what's going on with me?_   
_ Unless I'm mistaken, Angie, I think you have…**feelings** toward Victor._   
_ Huh? Feelings toward him? I-I don't get it._   
_ I'll put it to you straight then. I think you are **falling in love** with Victor._   
Angie gasped completely in fear as she pushed Victor's hand away from her heart and screamed, "**_NO!_** I can't have these types of feelings, I **_can't_**! How can this be happening to me!?" She fell to her knees and held her head in confusion. "I **_cannot_** fall in love with anyone!"   
_What do you mean you **cannot** fall in love?_ Ace thought to her in worry. _Didn't you have a crush on anyone while you were growing up?_   
_ No, I didn't. I devoted the time to studying. I never had time to even have a crush. Besides, most of the guys I had to deal with either lacked common sense, picked on me, or beat me up. There is **no** way I can fall in love. The only type of love I'm used to pertains to my family and friends._ Soon tears began to fall from Angie's eyes.   
_Angie, there is nothing wrong with falling in love. This is one of the most special feelings you can have._ Ace soon discovered Angie had put up a mental shield against him. _What are you hiding from me, Angie? I'm your kindred brother. You have nothing to fear from me._   
_ No, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't tell you!_   
_ Why? Is it a painful memory you've kept suppressed within your soul, something which caused you to become frightened of falling in love?_   
_ Please, Ace, don't force me to remember. I don't want to remember!_   
_ Angie, you don't have to be afraid of the truth._   
_ No! Just leave me alone, please! I don't want to remember this!_   
Ace withdrew his thoughts. "Angie doesn't want to recall something that happened to her in the past."   
_**:**I could tell,**:**_ Marshall stated in concern. _**:**Maybe Khenta can get through to her. I can let her know what's going on so maybe she can help.**:**_   
_ Good idea, Marshall. Someone's got to get through to Angie, and Khenta may be the only one who can._

Meanwhile in the shelter cave, Angie continued to cry in uncontrollable sobs because of the bad memory she did not want to let anyone know about. However, she felt a strange new presence in her mind. "It's not Khenta, Marshall, or Ace. Who could it be?"   
Calming herself down and closing her eyes, she focused her mind on envisioning the presence. She soon noticed a large black bird. "A raven, in this part of the country? I—no, that's Michael! What's he doing out in the storm!?"   
The female magician tried to warn him telepathically. _Michael, why are you out in this storm? It's way too dangerous!_   
In his avian form he continued flying towards the rock formation in the very stormy conditions. He then heard Angie's inner voice. _^Angie, I have to find Victor. Is he all right?^_   
_ Yes, he is for now, but he's unconscious. He's also got a bad cut on his head from a rock hitting it. I've already bandaged it up, and we're safe in this cave. You shouldn't be out, though. You could get hurt._   
_ ^It doesn't matter to me right now. I have to make certain you're both all right. I—^_   
The link suddenly went dead. _Michael? Michael, are you all right? Michael! Michael, please answer me!_ Concentrating on the raven's thoughts, she soon saw Michael, back in human form, on the ground, less than a mile away from where she and Victor were. "Oh, no! Michael's been hurt now, too! He must have hit a microburst which forced him to crash to the ground. He can't stay out there for long, either! What can I do now!?" 

Back at the main house on the reservation, Ananda, Karen, and Khenta were safe, but they were also worried about Michael, Victor, and Angie.   
"Where is Michael?" asked Karen. "The last time I saw him, he was getting the horses inside the stables. What could have happened to him?"   
"I don't know, Grandmother," Khenta answered gravely, "but I'm also worried about Victor and Angie. I need to get to the stables and find out for sure."   
Ananda told her, "Be careful. This storm is a serious one."   
"I'll be all right, I promise." She then ran outside and reached the stables.   
To her surprise, she found Shadow Wind, Soaring Eagle, and Lilyflower all safe in their holds. "The horses are here, but where are the Raven brothers and Angie?"   
Lilyflower suddenly neighed at Khenta.   
Coming up to her, the Phoenix petted the mare's chin and used merged awareness to learn the answer. "Oh, my God! Victor's been hurt, but Angie is with him. However, that doesn't lead to where any of them are right now."   
Suddenly, she heard the voice of the Raven within her mind. _^Khentura,^_ he thought weakly, _^help me.^_   
**Michael, where are you?**   
_^I'm close to where Angie and Victor are at the rock formation, but I was in avian form when a sudden gush of wind forced me to bump into the ground. I can't stay out here for long.^_   
**Okay, hang on. Angie, can you hear me?**   
Angie was frightened because both Raven brothers had been hurt and then heard Khenta. _I can hear you, Khenta. Michael's been hurt and—_   
**I know. He's about a mile away from the rock formation. Are you and Victor there?**   
_Yes, but Victor's hurt, too. We're in this cave right now._   
**Michael is about a mile away from where you are. Can you sense him there?**   
_I can. I warned him not to fly in this weather. However, I lost contact with him._   
**He's okay. Angie, can you use your powers to get him to the cave?**   
_I think so._   
The female magician left Victor sleeping at the end of the cave as she ran up to the opening and focused her energy on finding Michael and getting him to the cave safely. "Magic Force within my heart," she said calmly as she began to glow in her light-blue aura once more, "please help me get my friend Michael here safe and sound."   
Where Michael lay asleep, he felt a warm energy coming from somewhere, a Power. "Angie, thank you," he whispered. He soon lifted into the air and went northwest towards the cave.   
Angie was able to get him into the cave and lay him next to his older brother. "Michael, are you all right?"   
"A…little weak, but I'm okay. What should we do now?"   
"Wait in here until the storm lets up."   
"Is Victor all right?"   
"I don't know. I haven't checked in about 20 minutes." She took his left wrist and checked for a pulse. "He's still unconscious, but his pulse is okay."   
She then contacted Khenta. _Michael's okay now, but I'm worried about Victor as well. I don't know if he's really okay or not._   
**I'll be there as soon as I can.**   
Khenta ran back to the main house to tell Ananda and Karen the situation. "I have to get out there now. If I don't, Victor could die from his injuries."   
"Just…be careful," Karen said in concern.   
"I will. Now, I must be off!" Her eyes glowing in orange, she soon converted into a winged creature with glistening red-gold feathers tinted with blue, purple, and white in the outer areas. **I will return with all of them safely, I promise.** She then took off into the stormy sky, determined to save her friends. 


	4. Full-Circle Emotions

Spirit Dreams (The Conclusion!)

Spirit Dreams   
The Conclusion: Full-Circle Emotions

Within the safety of the cave where Angie and the injured Raven brothers took refuge from the dangerous storm, the torch light began to dim.   
"We need some light," Angie whispered. She stood up and walked to where she had placed the torch. Finding another good stick for a makeshift torch, she used her powers to create a flame for the new light. Taking the burned out torch from the hole and replacing it, she sighed in relief. "There, that should keep all of us both warm and dry."   
Michael, who had flown into the storm earlier to try to help his older brother Victor and Angie, sat up against the wall as he held his injured right arm, the result of being caught in a thunderstorm microburst. "Thanks, Angie…for saving both me and my brother."   
Sitting down herself, the female magician said, "I'm just glad you're both all right. I hope I did okay trying to help Victor, though. The bleeding on his head seems to have stopped, but just in case, I'd better change bandages." Cupping her hands once more, she created another bandage. She then made the one she had used before disappear and quickly wrapped his head again. "There, a clean bandage should help against infection."   
"You're great at first aid," noted Michael seriously. "Ever consider being a nurse or doctor?"   
"No, not really. My hands aren't so steady, and if I see a whole lot of blood, I'm likely to faint. Besides, my parents always told me to pursue my own dreams, be something I want to be. I never expected being a magician to become my destiny."   
"I understand. Some people can figure out destiny when they're young, others won't know until their lives end, and still others will learn by surprise, like you did."   
"Yeah, really." She then looked at the opening of the cave. "I hope everyone back at the reservation is doing all right in this storm."   
**Don't worry, Angie, they're fine,** Khenta thought to her. **I'm on my way out to where you are now.**   
_Khenta, please be careful. I don't want you to get yourself hurt trying to help us._   
**I don't fear death that easily. What's more, Mike is hurt, Victor is seriously injured, and you'll need me to Heal their injuries. Just try to stay calm.**   
_Okay, but it won't be easy._   
**I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay where you are.**   
Khenta, in her Phoenix true-form, continued flying in the hazardous weather conditions. She knew of the troubling situation with Angie and both Raven brothers, so she wasted no time in going as fast as she could to reach her friends. _I'll reach them, no matter what it takes. If I can stay low enough to the ground, the lightning won't be able to get to me. As for the currents against me, they are forcing me to fly harder, but I can make it._   
Back in the cave, Angie sat down next to Michael, her mind in intense thought.   
The younger Raven brother had suspected something within Angie and tried to confront her about it. "Angie…are you kinda having feelings for Victor?"   
"No, Michael, I am not," answered Angie in a seemingly straight manner. "I'm not capable of this concept. My family and my friends are first in terms of who I love, and that will be the end of the discussion."   
"But—"   
"Let's end the discussion, please," she insisted. "Right now I'm more concerned about Khenta getting here safely."   
Angie closed her eyes to focus her inner energies, which helped her to keep calm in this harrowing situation.   
Michael, though, was convinced she was hiding her true feelings for Victor. _She does love him, but she won't admit it. Khenta was right; she's scared of this feeling._   
Both Michael and Angie knew their only hope for Victor would be Khenta's Healing ability, so they looked carefully at the opening of the cave when Angie's sensitive ears picked up a squawking sound.   
"It's Khenta," she whispered. "She made it!"   
Into the cave entered a breath-taking bird with orange feathers and blue, white, and purple highlights on the outer feathers. It shook off the water 100 feet into the cave and soon converted into its human form, Khentura Fire Eagle.   
She ran up to the others and was relieved to see them all basically safe. "Are you all right?"   
"I'm okay," said Angie, "but Michael's right arm is injured, and Victor has a bad cut on the top of his head."   
"Just leave this part to me, Angie."   
Upon coming up to Michael, he said, "Do Victor first. His injury's more serious than mine."   
"Okay. Just don't do anything sudden with that arm."   
Khenta noticed the blood seeping through the bandage. "Vic's injury is pretty bad, but I should be able to Heal it. Unfortunately, it won't be well enough for him to be able to compete next month." She then removed the bandage from his head and placed her right hand on the bleeding area. Closing her eyes, she let her Power come forth. Her hand began to glow on top of the wound. "Stop the bleeding," she whispered softly to herself.   
Soon, the cut closed up, which ended the blood loss. "Now, sleep a little longer." She helped him feel warm with her Power, and soon Victor rested very comfortably.   
Khenta turned to Angie. "He'll be all right now."   
"Good," the female magician said in subdued relief. "Now, what about Mike?"   
"His injury won't be a problem." She placed her hand on the injured arm.   
Feeling warm in that area, Michael felt the pain disappear. Able to move his arm seconds later, he happily said, "Thanks, pal. I owe you one."   
"No, you don't, but why did you fly out into the storm? You knew how dangerous the conditions were."   
"Victor and Angie were both in trouble, so I had to do something."   
"You worried both Ananda and Grandmother, and I wouldn't be surprised if Vic gets on your case, too."   
"Khenta, I couldn't just leave my brother seriously injured! I—"   
"Hold it," Angie interrupted. Her sensitive hearing started picking up a rumbling sound. "What's that noise?"   
Michael also listened carefully for the noise and realized what it was. "It's water. Flash flood's approaching rapidly!"   
"Too much rain has fallen," Khenta said worriedly. "This cave is not high enough to keep water from coming in. We'll drown."   
"Oh, no, we won't," stated Angie, quickly getting to her feet. "Khenta, you and the others stay here. I'll handle this." She then ran towards the opening of the cave.   
"Angie, wait!" Michael shouted. "It's too dangerous trying to stop the flood with your magic."   
She ignored his warning. _There's no time to lose now. The Magic Force is my only chance of stopping the flood from harming all of us._   
Coming to the cave's mouth, she pulled up and went into a spin while her body glowed in her light-blue aura. **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
Emerging in her special crimefighting costume, she put her arms forward. "I've got to stop the water from getting in. **_Let my heart guide my power!_**"   
Creating a barrier around the opening, she saw the rushing water approaching very quickly. Just as the barrier was completed, the floodwaters crashed into it, immediately causing a severe mental strain on Angie. _This is too much for me to handle by myself, she realized. I'm gonna need Ace's help on this. I just hope he isn't mad at me for keeping that memory from him._   
Reaching out with heart and soul, she tried to contact the Magician telepathically. 

In the living room of the Magic Express, Ace and Cosmo discussed Angie's strange situation.   
"Something in her past has made her frightened about falling in love," Ace said in concern, "but she's blocked that memory from me. I didn't want to force it out of her, so I withdrew my thoughts to give her some space."   
"Poor Angie. I never thought I could find someone scared of having a crush on a guy."   
"I know. Maybe the way she was treated during her school days is a factor as to—**_AHHHHHH!_**" Ace suddenly felt a sharp pain within his mind and clutched his head. "Angie…is in serious danger! I can sense it!"   
"What's happenin' to her?" Cosmo asked in distress.   
"I don't know." He then closed his eyes to communicate with his younger parallel. _Kindred sister, what's wrong?_   
In his mind he heard from Angie, _I'm trying to stop a flash flood but the water pressure's taking its toll on my powers. I can't do this alone. I just hope you're not mad at me about that—_   
Envisioning what she was doing, he became very anxious. _ Angie, I'm not angry with you for blocking that memory. I understand why you want to keep this recollection inside, but right now we need to concentrate on stopping the flood before it's too late for all of you._   
He stood up and went into a spin. Glowing in violet, he quickly yelled, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
Cosmo was stunned to see Ace in his superheroic outfit. "Whoa, is it that serious?"   
"Yes, it is," said a still luminating Ace. "Angie's trying to stop a flood from drowning herself, the Raven brothers, and Khenta. If I don't help, it'll be too late for all of them."   
"How can you help her from over 200 miles away? You can't just magically go there."   
"No, but I can try something we actually did once before. It's never been done from such a distance, but to help Angie I'm willing to go for it."   
He then contacted Angie mind-to-mind. _Angie, listen to me very carefully. I'm going to attempt something you did for me once before when we dealt with that rogue magician back in Lazaro City._   
_ You mean, power transference?_   
_ Yes. You did it for me then, and I'm going to do it for you now, even though the distance this time is greater than before. Keep concentrating on the cave opening with all you have._   
The Magician closed his eyes once more and put his arms out to the sides to concentrate. "Magic Force, please hear my plea. My kindred sister desperately needs help in her situation and cannot stop the flood alone. Although we are many miles apart, our bond of friendship is as strong—no, _stronger_ than ever. **_Give some of my power to her!_**"   
He then began glowing even brighter in violet and silently prayed the power transference would get to Angie in time. 

Back at the cave opening, Angie felt the exertion of keeping the flash flood waters from penetrating her barrier.   
She literally pushed herself to the limit when she suddenly felt a new surge of power. "It must be Ace," she whispered. She then yelled out, "May the power of Ace's heart give me the strength…to **_fight on!_**"   
Her light blue aura soon took on a new shade as tints of violet shone through. Using the power from her kindred brother, she became stronger in heart and soul. Adding the love of herself, her family, and her friends, her heart became warmer than ever before.   
"Mom, Dad," she whispered, "may your love guide me as well."   
_You can do it, Angie,_ said her mother Nancy. _You have the power within your soul._   
_ Believe in your power,_ Robert, her father, added. _We are proud of you and always will be._   
Then, she heard an unlikely voice in her heart. _Hello, Angie._   
She remembered the voice from so long ago. _Mr. Whitefeather?_   
_ Yes, young one. Your heart is filled with love, kindness, spirit, and compassion. You have never forgotten about me._   
_ I could never forget about a special friend like you, Mr. Whitefeather._   
_ Your heart has the greatest strength of all. I know you can do this, young one. Feel the love of those closest to you in your life, and you can save yourself and your friends._   
Angie's soul was as warm as the sun itself. I can do it. I know I can do it. I just have to hold it off until the water recedes.   
At the back end of the cave, Khenta felt Angie's warm heart. "She feels love from all those she holds so dear to her heart. I can also feel the hearts of both magicians…beating in perfect sync. Ace is helping her with his own power, although he is back in Electro City."   
"That's incredible," said Michael.   
Victor slowly awakened from his sleep with a rather bad headache. "Oooohhhh," he groaned. "Man, my head hurts!"   
Khenta looked at him and smiled. "You okay, Vic?"   
"I…I think so. What happened to me? The last thing I remember was climbing up the mountain when Angie warned me about the storm, and a rock was coming at me a few moments later. The rest is a blank to me." He then noticed where he and the others were. "It's the cave? How did I end up here?"   
When Michael explained the gist of the situation, including the current flash flood problem, Victor was worried about Angie. "Where is she?"   
"She's trying to stop the flood from coming in here with her powers."   
"Will she…be all right?"   
"I hope so, bro. I honestly hope so."   
Angie's powers, combined with Ace's transferred powers, continued to hold the water from breaking into the cave.   
Finally, after about a minute, the flash flood began to diminish in its intensity. As soon as the flooding was down to just heel level, Angie put her arms back down and allowed the barrier to disappear.   
She fell to her knees and breathed very heavily.   
_Are you all right, Angie?_ Ace thought to her.   
_Yes, I'm okay. A little weak, but not as weak as I have been in the past. Thanks for your help, kindred brother._   
_ Glad I could be of assistance. Like I said before, if you ever need me, I'm just a thought away. Just one other thing. I know you do have feelings for Victor. Don't deny your own heart of these feelings._   
_ Please, Ace, I don't want to get into this again. I can still block that memory from you, and I won't let you find out. I'm sorry I have to resort to this, but I am not capable of falling in love._   
_ Angie, please. If you won't open to me, open to someone. You can't conceal these feelings forever._   
The female magician soon got back on her feet and ran up to the others. "Are all of you okay?"   
"Yeah," answered Michael, "we're fine, thanks to the combined magic you and Ace used."   
Victor looked in surprise at the attire she was wearing. "Angie? Is that you?"   
She quickly turned and was happy to see Victor all right. "Yeah, it's me. I kinda…well, share the same kind of magic as Ace, and in the dangerous situations, I'll look like this." She then began to blush. "I feel so embarrassed."   
He smiled at her. "Don't be ashamed about it, Angie. You and Ace Cooper have the same Magic Force, which allows both of you to combine magic in extreme situations?"   
"Mm-hmm, that's about the size of the matter."   
Michael then asked, "Is it safe to come out now?"   
"Yes," Khenta answered. "It's all right to leave the cave now."   
Both Michael and Angie helped Victor to his feet. "Thanks, guys. Unfortunately, I think I won't be in the competition next month because of this. How embarrassing."   
"Better to have you alive and not competing than dead," Angie added jokingly.   
"True. Let's get out of here."   
When they left the cave, all were surprised to find Ananda, on his steed Red Cloud, outside with the horses Shadow Wind, Soaring Eagle, and Lilyflower.   
"Ananda?" Khenta said while stunned. "How did you—"   
"The storms let up in town, so I took the horses and brought them out here. It'd be easier than trying to walk all the way back. Karen was very worried about all of you."   
"I wouldn't blame her," Angie noted. "Come on, let's take the horses and get back. It's about dinner time anyway."   
Khenta joined Angie on Lilyflower while the Raven brothers mounted on their steeds. In a matter of minutes, all four horses galloped rapidly to get back to the reservation in time for supper. 

Karen waited anxiously in the living room when she saw all five individuals come in. "You're all okay!" she cheered. She then came up to her granddaughter and hugged her tightly. "I didn't think you would make it."   
"It's all right, Grandmother, I understand. We almost didn't make it at all. A flash flood nearly took us, but Angie saved us with her powers."   
Karen came up to the young magician and hugged her with happy tears. "Angie, thank you for saving them and my granddaughter. You have proven yourself a friend of our culture by your talented playing and then risking your life to save the others. I have learned that I need to judge each person by the heart, not by the whole group."   
After Angie released the hug, she stated, "And I have learned that disagreements among friends are normal. I just have to make sure I take the problem calmly instead of getting all worked up about it." Then, her stomach growled like a bear. "Um, let's eat before I faint from all the excitement and hunger in my stomach."   
Everyone laughed but loved the idea, seeing dinner was the perfect way to put the perilous situation behind them all.   
Ananda and Karen had cooked supper this time, and everyone enjoyed it.   
Karen then stood up and said, "I would like to salute our new friend Angela Jacobs, a kindhearted soul who possesses love, compassion, and spirit, even for those who are not the same as her. She is one person who will make a big difference in the world some day in her lifetime."   
Angie blushed somewhat. "Aw, geez. I'm just trying to do the best I can as a person. I don't think I'm that special."   
"Yes, you are," Khenta said. "Don't be so modest all the time."   
"Okay, I won't, but don't expect me to brag about it, either."   
"Say, how about we have a comfortable chat out on the porch soon after dinner?" suggested Ananda.   
"Sure." 

A short time after dinner, Angie had already taken her place on the porch and looked at the sky.   
Just then, Michael came out to join her. "Angie and Victor sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes—"   
"Will you stop that?" Angie asked while feeling annoyed. "There is _no_ love anywhere."   
"Oh, really? You've been asking about Victor so much lately. How can you not have feelings for him?"   
Angie then snapped at the younger Raven. "Look, Michael, I'm going to say this just one more time, so get this in your head right now. I am _not_ falling in love with anyone! Why won't you leave me alone about it?" Angie walked to the other side of the porch and tried to fight away tears.   
Just then, Victor came along to join them.   
"Nutcase," grumbled Michael, slumping down in his chair.   
"Me?" demanded Victor. "Who went out in the middle of a rainstorm and almost got killed?! I'm surprised Mr. Greyleaf didn't do more than ground you for breaking your promise about wind-riding."   
"I only did that because you were in danger," shot the younger of the brothers. "Not the dumbest thing I've ever done either, and if Khenta hadn't hunted for us, you'd still be out like a power-surged string of Christmas lights!"   
"Couldn't you have just _told_ someone? You don't think straight, Mike!"   
"You know, Vic, despite me sometimes absolutely hating your guts, I'm still your brother, so no. I would still come after you."   
There was silence after that exchange.   
"Boys," sighed Khenta, who came out with Ananda, half amused. "Very rare to find them so companionable. . ." She then noticed Angie alone on the other side.   
When the Phoenix approached, Angie became curious about one thing. "Um, Khenta, why is Michael being grounded? I mean, he's 20 years old, not a teenager."   
"Grounded for a shifter doesn't mean the same thing as for other people. For us, grounding means 'to center,' to realign. When Michael went out and injured himself, it was sheer will that kept him human; what tends to happen is erratic shifting, which is extremely painful for most of us. Grounding, which can take anywhere from three days to a month, brings our gift back under our control."   
"Okay, I guess."   
"Well, Angie, how did today go?"   
"It was going fine until the insanity of this afternoon. I—Ace thinks I'm falling in love with a certain Raven brother, but I—"   
"Can't be? Don't want to?"   
"I'm not able to fall in love with anyone."   
Ananda was concerned about her. "Young one, why do you think you can't fall in love?"   
"Because there's something in the past that will always remind me I can't love anyone outside friends and family. That one little area of my heart is cold and hard because of that incident."   
"What do you mean?" Michael wanted to know. "How can someone have a part of the heart be cold?"   
"There is such a thing," Khenta noted. "She's used to having love of those closest to her, family and friends. Angie, please tell us. What happened to make you believe that part of your heart was cold?"   
"It happened in my senior year of high school, a week before the Homecoming Dance…" 

_Angie was on her way to her next class for the day when she suddenly heard the nasty laugh of someone familiar to her._   
_ For the last couple of months, she seemed to have noticed a change in the one boy who always picked on her, Bobby Riggins. He had not acted up on her, not trying to cause problems for her. In a strange way, she actually started finding him more interesting._   
_ Passing by the hallway just before her class, she noticed Bobby with his old gang. "I don't get it. I thought he changed."_   
_ Her sensitive ears picked up the conversation._   
_ Bobby said, "I think Angie's fallen for the trick. I'm gonna make sure she gets hers at the Homecoming Dance next Friday night. When we win Homecoming King and Queen, and we get the first dance in the middle of the auditorium, I'll signal for you guys to spill water all over her, and the dress she wears will be ruined! I can't wait to see the embarrassed look on her face when we make a fool out of her!"_   
_ Angie became extremely embittered by what she heard. "Why that jerk! His change was nothing more than an act. Well, I'll show him. When he asks me to the dance, I'll expose his plan."_   
_ A couple of hours later, as Angie was changing books at her locker, Bobby came up to her and acted innocent. "Hello, Angie."_   
_ "Hello, Bobby," she said, trying to play along._   
_ "You know, I don't have a date for the Homecoming Dance next Friday, and I was wondering if you would come to the dance with me?"_   
_ Turning to face him, she smirked in saying, "Why, so you and your friends can dump water on me if we win the Homecoming King and Queen titles? I thought you had changed, Bobby. I sincerely thought you were becoming a better person, but now I know you're still the same jerk you've always been."_   
_ "But, Angie, baby—"_   
_ "Don't you _dare_ call me 'baby'! That is reserved for an infant, which is exactly what you act like. I overheard everything you said to your friends, and I refuse to be a victim for one of your foolish pranks!" After slamming her locker door she added, "The next time you want to do something rotten to someone, you'd better make sure your intended victim does _not_ have sensitive hearing." She then walked off to get to her next class while other students stared at Bobby._   
_ Bobby became enraged enough to clench his fist and hit the locker next to Angie's. "That girl is gonna pay for this! Everything's ruined!"_   
_ The next day at school, Angie was trying to reach her Calculus class when Bobby and his friends literally had her surrounded._   
_ "What do you want now, Bobby?" she asked, growing very nervous._   
_ "What do you think, loser? You ruined everything for the plan I had, and now you're gonna pay! My friends and I are not going to let you get to your precious Calculus class."_   
_ Suddenly, a deep male voice said, "Do anything to this young lady, Mr. Riggins, and you will not stay here long enough to even get to the Homecoming Dance."_   
_ Angie noticed it was the principal. "Mr. Parsons."_   
_ "Bobby, you and your friends can wait in my office…now."_   
_ "But, I didn't—"_   
_ "No arguments, young man. _**NOW!**_ In addition to that, you are now out of contention for Homecoming King. I will see to that part personally."_   
_ Bobby and his friends sulked off toward the principal's office._   
_ Mr. Parsons turned to Angie, who was breathing heavily and had a look of fear on her face. "Are you all right?"_   
_ "Yes, sir. I'm okay. I'm so grateful you showed up. I thought Bobby had really changed."_   
_ "I thought so, too, Angie, but I guess some things never change. I'll walk you to your class."_   
_ "Thank you."_   
_ Mr. Parsons escorted Angie safely to her Calculus class, where he explained to her teacher the situation which caused her to be late._   
_ Ashley noticed how shook up her best friend was. "You okay?"_   
_ "Yeah, I think so." As she took her seat, she angrily thought to herself, _If all boys are going to be like this, then maybe it's better off if I **never** have a boyfriend in my lifetime. 

In tears Angie stated, "I dropped out of contention for Homecoming Queen because I thought all the other boys were going to try the same thing. I let that part of my heart become cold and hard because after what Bobby had planned to do, I never thought I could have a man to love in my lifetime. I was so devoted to my studies afterward that having a boyfriend was completely out of the question."   
Khenta shook her head in sadness. "Angie, having someone to love is nothing to be afraid of. As Ace told you, this is truly one of the most special feelings you can have. Has this been a contributing factor to all your stress as well?"   
"Well, this and one other reason."   
Victor wanted to step away from the scene and back into the house.   
When Michael noticed, he quickly followed his older brother. "Vic, what's going on? Why did you walk away for?"   
"Because I can't stand seeing Angie feeling hurt."   
"You mean…you honestly have feelings for her, too?"   
"Yes, I do. She's a famous person, yet she doesn't want to act like one. She'd rather be herself, a friendly person with a kindhearted soul. Ever since she arrived, I have felt my heart to be warm around her. She's a down-to-earth individual. I think…I really am falling in love with Angie."   
"Vic," Michael said as he patted his older brother's shoulder. "She's in love with you, too, but she doesn't want to believe it."   
"I know, and after the story she told, I can understand why she feels this way."   
Outside, Khenta, Ananda, and Angie sat down on a porch sofa and continued their conversation.   
Ananda asked, "What is the cause of your stress of the last few weeks, which resulted in your explosion on your friend Cosmo?"   
"The truth is," Angie started sadly, "I have a fear that I will fail them. I'm afraid I'll let them down somehow. It's this awful fear I've carried for a long time. I'm letting this fear get to me. I assumed Ace and Cosmo would throw me off the team because I'm not living up to the expectations. It's not guilt I have, but—"   
"You're scared about making sure you're doing everything right," Khenta completed. "Angie, you are a human being. You can't expect yourself to live up to Ace's expectations. You have to make _your own_ expectations. What do you expect from yourself?"   
"I expect myself to do my best."   
"Right. That's all anyone can ask out of one person. Everyone has a path to pursue, but you should not compare yourself to others. If you spend your life doing that, you'll never be happy with yourself."   
_Khenta's right, Angie,_ Ace said in thought. _You've been pushing yourself too hard because you thought you were failing us. The only person you can fail is yourself. Don't worry about trying to meet someone else's expectations. You have to be the one to set your own. You're no failure in our eyes, Angie. Believe me, when you put too much pressure on yourself, things will go wrong. If you take things just one step at a time and not worry about trying to do it right, you'll get it right._   
_ You think that might be it?_ Angie thought back.   
_Yes, that and this feeling you're denying, the feeling you're falling in love with Victor. I saw the story you told to Khenta and Mike._   
_ I don't know if I can face that feeling._   
_ Angie, I know you do have love for Victor. Don't be afraid of loving someone outside family and friends._   
Hearing Ace's thoughts to Angie, Khenta then asked, "What is the biggest concern you have if you do fall in love?"   
"I'm afraid I'll forget my family and friends," she replied. "I don't want to lose sight of those closest to me."   
_Kindred sister, it's okay. You have a close circle of family and friends within your heart, but it's all right to open your heart and feelings to another. Fear not of your feelings toward Victor, for I have sensed how warm your heart has become since meeting him. You can tell him the truth. You have my support._   
"I support you, too," Khenta added. "Don't reject how you feel."   
The two Raven brothers then came back out.   
Michael thought to Khenta, ^I think we need to leave them alone for now.^   
**Agreed, Raven. Let's leave them by themselves for now.**   
After Khenta signaled to Ananda what was happening, the three people soon left Angie and Victor alone on the porch.   
Angie got up from the sofa and walked to the balcony area, where Victor soon joined her.   
The two friends stared at the red sky as the sun was setting on this day.   
Silence stood between them for nearly a minute.   
"Angie," Victor started as he finally broke the silence, "I really want to thank you for saving my life at that rock formation today. I thought I knew what I was doing when I was climbing, but you really came through. In addition to that, you rescued my brother before he could get hurt worse in the storm, and then you kept all of us safe from the flood waters with your powers. We're all grateful to you for what you did."   
"It was nothing," Angie said nervously. "That's what…friends are for." She then turned away from him.   
"You okay?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"   
The female magician started to shed tears. "Victor, I don't know how to say this, but…but…"   
"You can tell me, Angie." He then put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid of me."   
She turned to face him sadly. "Victor, I…I…I have _feelings_ for you. I've never had this happen to me before, and I'm really scared."   
"There's no way I can say, 'I know how you feel,' because it's not the right thing to say in this case. However, I can understand why you feel scared because of that story you told about what happened to you in high school. Khenta also told me you're not accustomed to having someone to love outside of family and friends. You're worried you'll forget your family and friends if you do fall in love with someone. I'll tell you right now that is _not_ true. Those closest to you will always be first in your life, but it is okay to be able to care for someone on the outside, too."   
He then took his hand to her chin, making her look up at him. "There is something I have to confess. In all honesty…I have had feelings of love for you, too, Angie."   
Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Really?"   
"Yes, and it's not because of your powers, either. It's your heart, a heart filled with love, kindness, and compassion; one that truly deserves to possess the power of the Magic Force. When you do perform, you're basically one of Ace Cooper's protégés. Away from the stage, though, you like to be just plain Angie Jacobs, fun and friendly person. You don't like to boast about being with Ace, possessing magical powers, anything of the sort. That's the biggest reason my heart has become warmer, and I have had feelings toward you. Your true magic has always been within your heart from the beginning. I'll always admire you for that."   
"Victor, I…"   
The two closed their eyes and came closer until their lips eventually came together in a warm kiss. The kiss lasted for only 10 seconds, but it felt much longer to both of them.   
When they finally released from each other, Angie looked at him and calmly said, "I…_love_ you. I honestly and truly love you. I never thought I could ever say _that_ in my lifetime."   
"I can understand that," he said with a smile to her. "What you've been through in your life has made it very difficult to have feelings of love outside that special circle of friends and family." He then took a hold of her hand, which was a little shaky. "It's okay, Angie. I'm not going to bite."   
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."   
"That's fine. If we are meant to be together, let's just take this one step at a time. I don't want to rush anything on you. Is that okay?"   
"Yes, yes, it is okay." She hugged him with tears of happiness and joy. "Thank you, Victor. You've been able to help me warm that one part of my heart that has remained cold for so long. My heart has never been this warm in my life."   
"That's what love is supposed to be, a _feeling_. Most people make the mistake about 'love at first sight'. In our case, it's been love at first feeling. I love your down-to-earth demeanor, your personality, and you as a person. You're so spirited in what you do. That's why I love you."   
"I guess I felt warmer around you because you were sensible and understanding. You're a patient person who really deserves a chance to open that riding school."   
He then put out his hand. "May I escort you into the house?"   
Angie took up on the offer. "I would be honored, Victor."   
The two walked into the house and were immediately surprised by Khenta, Ananda, Michael, and Karen. "Congratulations!" they yelled at the same time.   
Angie started to shy away when Khenta thought to her, **Angie, don't. We're all happy you're not afraid of falling in love anymore.**   
_Thanks, Khenta. I'm happier than I've ever been before, and I think Ace can feel it, too._   
_ You're right, Angie,_ the Magician thought to her. _ I am absolutely thrilled for you. In the process of learning the source of your stress, you ended up finding your first true love. Khenta, thank you so much for helping her._   
**Glad I could be of help, Ace. You can bet this news will spread rapidly, but let's just hope Paparazzo doesn't find out yet.**   
_Agreed,_ Ace stated. _Besides, Angie will be "performing" tomorrow night. Angie, would you like to stay out there for a couple of more days, just to play it safe?_   
_ Not a bad idea. This way, I really **can** be in two places at the same time. Thank you, Ace. For the first time ever in my life, I am truly at my happiest point. Good luck tomorrow night._   
_ Thanks, kindred sister._   
Karen came up to Angie and hugged the young magician. "I'm happy for you, too, young one. You are a person who is truly worthy of having someone to love. I just hope things will work out okay for both of you."   
"We're going to take this very slowly," noted Victor, "have time to figure out our true feelings. Besides, you have to remember that Angie is a performing magician and crimefighter herself while I still have to work on getting the license to open that riding school."   
"True relationships are built on patience and trust," commented Karen. "You two are very patient individuals. You'll know soon enough if you were truly meant to be."   
Angie smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Swallowtail. Um, would it be okay if I could stay here for a couple of days more? I mean, I really like it out here."   
"Of course you can stay here. Give your soul some more time to be at peace before you return to your friends."   
"Yeah, and play a major trick on the audience and Paparazzo. They'll think I'm there performing with Ace, when I'm really here."   
Everybody was surprised.   
"Hologram, I assume?" Michael asked jokingly.   
"Of course. Ace, Cosmo, and Angel have made vast improvements on the holographic program ever since that _Raptor XII_ problem, so this should work perfectly."   
"I can't wait to see the show!" Ananda exclaimed. "This should be really fun."   
When all went to sleep that night, Angie in her room, heard the voice of her special friend again. _I am happy for you, young one._   
_ Thank you, Mr. Whitefeather. I'll never forget this trip, my new friends, or you. Thanks for being there for me._   
_ I am within your heart, like your parents, family, and friends. I know you are at peace within yourself, and you have also discovered true love. May your soul continue to be content and happy._   
_ Thank you…friend._   
She slept peacefully with a smile on her face. 

The next night, all in the house had gathered around the television set to watch Ace Cooper's latest act.   
On television were Ace and "Angie," the hologram.   
"And now," said Ace, "for our grand finale act of this evening, I will make Angie and the box she will be standing in disappear completely. Where she'll end up is not known even to me at this point, so if you don't see her in the theater for the rest of the evening, don't worry about her. She'll be fine, right, Angie?"   
"You know it, Ace. Let's get started."   
The real Angie could not help but laughing at herself. "Man, they really did a number on me, and I think the plan will work out okay."   
"Sure it will," said Victor, holding Angie's hand. "Ace really knows how to do things when it comes to fooling people."   
"Agreed," added Ananda. "We'll keep this a secret, too. After all, magicians—and their friends—can't reveal secrets."   
Everyone laughed heartily at his joke.   
On TV, Ace motioned for Angie to step into the box. "You'll be okay in there, right?"   
"Don't worry, Ace. I'll be okay." After stepping into the box, however, the hologram immediately vanished.   
Ace was ready to make this trick work flawlessly. "Okay, here we go."   
Pulling the cape over the box, he steadily moved his hands all around the front of the box. "This is it, folks! Time for Angie to vanish without a trace!"   
He then took the cape back and wowed the crowd with the complete disappearance of Angie and the box.   
"Now, if you'll take a look at the screen…"   
A giant screen lowered onto the stage, and it showed the holographic Angie asleep on the sofa in the living room.   
"As you can see, my partner is doing just fine and sleeping comfortably."   
The show ended in a thunderous applause as Ace exited from the stage.   
Everyone went to bed smiling because they had seen another spectacular act by the greatest magician in the world, Ace Cooper. 

Two days later, Angie packed her luggage, loaded it into Khenta's car, and was ready to return home to Electro City. "Everyone, I had such a wonderful time here, and I will never forget this experience."   
Karen smiled at her. "Angie, if you ever need to get away from the city for some peace, you are more than welcome to come here."   
"Thank you, Mrs. Swallowtail. I learned so much being here, and you can bet I _will_ be back again."   
Ananda came up to her and gave her a special necklace. "Have this as a physical memento of your spiritual journey. We were so glad we could help you deal with your stress, even if temporarily."   
"It was still helpful to me. The rest of the solution is up to me at this point. I have to remember not to worry about living up to someone else's standards, not worry about failing my friends, and…not be afraid of falling in love."   
"I understand," said Victor. "I'm happy for you, too."   
The two came together in a kiss once more.   
Lasting for ten seconds again, their hearts were truly warm.   
After coming apart once more but still holding hands, Victor calmly said, "I love you, Angie."   
"I love you, too, Victor. I know I'll see you again."   
"Yeah. Mike and I will be back in Electro City in a few weeks. When we do get back, what do you want to do?"   
"Invite you to dinner at the Magic Express. I'll be cooking."   
He agreed to the idea with a hearty laugh.   
Khenta then stepped into the driver's seat. "We need to go if you're going to be back there in time."   
"Oh, yeah. So long, Victor." She then stepped into the car. "I'll see you again."   
"I will see you again as well. Pleasant journey to you."   
As the car left the reservation, and all waved goodbye to the female magician, everyone had special memories which would last a lifetime. 

When Angie and Khenta arrived at the Magic Express hours later, they were both welcomed by Ace, Cosmo, Zina, Angel, Vega, Ms. LeSage, and Mona Malone.   
"Hey, what's the occasion?" Angie asked curiously.   
"Just welcoming you back," answered a happy Ms. LeSage. "And we heard about you having someone to love yourself."   
Khenta stepped out of her car. "So, Ace, you told your closest friends, huh?"   
"Yeah, I did," the Magician answered embarrassingly. "Hope you're not upset, Angie."   
"Of course not, Ace. At least it's all of you, and _no_ Paparazzo!"   
Everyone laughed very hard and helped unload the luggage.   
A few minutes later, Angie noticed Khenta going back into her car. "Khenta, thank you so much for letting me go to the reservation. It's been a true spiritual trip, and I hope I can do it again."   
"As Grandmother said, if you ever feel you need to be there, you're welcome any time."   
"If any situation warrants me to do so, I'll let you know immediately. Now, you'd better get going before your grandmother worries about you again."   
The Phoenix left in her car as Angie waved goodbye.   
After Angie came in, she wanted to say something. "Cosmo, I'm really sorry for blowing up on you before. I guess I was concentrating so much on trying not to fail my friends that I just applied too much pressure on myself to succeed."   
The experienced apprentice came up and gave her a hug. "Aw, that's okay. Just remember, disagreements among friends is normal, and if we have one, we'll talk about the problem instead of blowing it out of proportion."   
Ace then stood up and gave her a hug. "We're all happy for you, able to figure out what caused your stress…and finding your first real love. I know your heart is completely warm."   
"I want to apologize for holding that bad memory back from you. I didn't mean to, but I was scared."   
"It's all right, Angie. The important thing now is that your soul is at peace, and you now have warmth in every part of your heart."   
"I'm just happy I have the best friends anyone could ever hope for," she said happily, knowing that she had the love of all her friends and family, living and deceased, all within her heart to give her comfort for any situation. 

This was the surprise I had planned for Angie…to fall in love with someone! In my humble opinion, I believe love is more of a feeling than what is seen. I myself do NOT have a boyfriend because, like Casey Toh explained as to why she created John Iron, I am slightly afraid of falling in love. 

I would like to thank Frances Marshall for allowing me to use some of her characters, and a very special thanks goes to Nina for helping both of us with getting Karen Swallowtail properly represented. Stereotyping is a serious issue, and this story brought the issue to light. Nina, Frances and I appreciate the assistance you gave us, and the lesson we all learned. 


End file.
